Sororius Vires
by Elite Katty Freak
Summary: Kelly and Katie, powerfull sisters to say the least. They have no one, they belong nowhere...and then they go to Hogwarts...There is no Slash in this, sorry guys p
1. Meeting The 'Dream Team'

! Welcome to Sororius Vires! This is a story writen together by **.Kellyanne.** and **.Kayah.**. We met on Fanfiction.net, and our crazy sense of humor made us stay in contact though e-mail intil we decided to write this fanfic! J K Rowling, that fantastic author we all love, owns all the Harry Potter infomation you already know and love. Kelly owns her character Kelly, and I own my character Katie. Maticuno owns himself. We hope you like our fanfic and don't take our threat against Harry, Ron and Hermione too seriously! :D  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
**.Sororius Vires · Chapter One.**  
  
The two sisters, so alike in many ways, yet so different in others, stowed away their trunks and bags under the seats on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
One, a blonde haired, blue grey-eyed girl, sank wearily onto the soft train seats, using her smallish overnight bag for a pillow as she lay down. She wore a bracelet of a snake, that curled around her wrist, the name Kelly carved into the snakes back. The two sisters were the only in their compartment so far, and they hoped it stayed like that.  
  
"Nice of Dumbledore to take us in…" the other sister murmured softly, mimicking the actions of her sister. She pulled her cloak out of her trunk and rested it over herself; slightly chilly in the Muggle clothes she was wearing.  
  
They both had shoulder length hair, although Kelly's sister, Katie, had ebony black hair instead, that contrasted well against her pale white skin and deep blue green eyes.  
  
They were both exhausted. It had been a long night of travelling to make it to Kings Cross Station, but it had to be done. Hogwarts was the only school that would ever accept them, given the sisters…problem…  
  
Well, it wasn't exactly a _problem_…many saw it as a gift…and, also, many saw it as a burden…a curse. The sisters didn't really care about it. There was nothing they could do to stop it, so why complain? They accepted it, and tried to cope with it as best they could.  
  
Kelly hadn't replied to Katie's soft murmur. Both too tired, and also they'd gone over it a million times, ever since they'd received the Owl stating his decision.  
  
This would be their third magical school they'd been enrolled in. Thrown out of their first and then after a certain incident they'd decided to throw themselves out of the second. Their _problem/gift_ was the cause of this. But now they were going to Hogwarts, and they could tell they'd stay there for a long time, hopefully to the end of their seventh year. They were joining straight into their fourth year, since they had the magically learning to be at that grade. They were going to be sorted after the new first years, after Dumbledore had introduced them to the school, giving them special mention due to their special reasons for joining Hogwarts so late. Kelly and Katie didn't like the special attention, but as Dumbledore said, it would be easier for the students to know their reasons, otherwise they'd make up their own.  
  
  
  
Katie shortly drifted off to sleep, leaving Kelly to her thoughts.  
  
_Another school, another chance at learning more about our secrets…our powers…our burdens._ Kelly watched her sister as she thought how much she looked like their father…  
Forever gone…  
  
Kelly sighed. _At least here at Hogwarts we'll have Professor Dumbledore to help us, and Draco and Maticuno as well…Back at Veneficus and Marker everyone separated us from them unfairly…but at Hogwarts that won't happen…_  
  
Katie murmured in her sleep, her fingers interweaved with the necklace around her neck, the one Maticuno had surprised her with in the summer they'd spent at his house.  
  
Kelly sat up, wishing she had a pillow instead as the books and other objects in her bag dug into her head and neck.  
  
Her fingers held the silver snake bracelet fondly as she remembered the guy who gave it to her...he was as special to her as Maticuno was to Katie...but Kelly couldn't think of the guy anymore...not at this moment anyway...  
  
  
Being a full-blooded family, which was held in high respect was good sometimes. After all, when an Auror who, on mixed up information had killed their parents, they knew they'd never fall into trouble. No other families would ever give them strife, and they'd never run out of money. Even if she and Katie bought fifty mansions, they'd still have enough to survive. As much as they hated to admit it, these days, you had to have money to survive.   
  
That Auror had taken his first mission way too far...especially how his orders had been to investigate, then bring in for questioning if anything unusual was found. But no. He had killed both their parents, leaving Katie, at seven to look after her, at six. But the Malfoy's, Narcissa being a close friend of their mother's, had helped them though their hard times, and, Kelly especially, had quickly formed a strong friendship with Draco. It had been several years since she'd seen her childhood friend though…   
  
Kelly sighed, and her fourteen year old features reflected in the glass, sighed as well. She just wished they were at Hogwarts already, so they could settle in someplace warm…someplace to call a second home. She hated travelling, especially when her other half wasn't with her or asleep.  
  
  
Suddenly, three third-years burst into the compartment, talking loudly and looking generally happy to be together again. The three pushed Kelly's bag off the chair and dumped their own stuff on the ground.  
  
"Oh Harry, it's so good to be going back to Hogwarts!" a bushy haired girl exclaimed.  
  
Kelly snapped out of her thoughts with a thud as Hermoine bumped into her as she sat down, and Katie was rudely awoken by Ron's clumsiness.   
  
"What the-? Oh bloody hell…" Katie muttered and Kelly glared darkly at the imposing three.  
  
"Whoa…" the tallish red haired, shabbily dressed murmured as he took a step back.  
"Oh, sorry, we didn't know someone was already here. This is usually _our_ compartment see…" the girl pointed out snobbishly.  
  
"Get out of here before I curse you…" Katie growled. She was always grumpy after waking up. And a sixteen-year-old girl was something not to be messed with.  
  
The three stood again to face the sisters as they gave Katie a questioning look.  
  
"We can make you two match your scared friend here." Kelly added, annoyed at how the three younger students thought they could waltz in and own everything.  
  
"Don't you know who **he** is?" the annoyingly nerdish girl asked, looking at the messy black haired, vivid green-eyed scar cut boy pointedly.  
  
Kelly and Katie regarded the three without interest.  
"No, why? Is he like, the garbage collector who everyone knows? If he is, he might want to think of taking his friends' robes. They look like they might be accommodating some lice or diseases or something…" Kelly smirked, as she and Katie just wished the three would leave so they could relax again.  
  
"He's _Harry Potter_." The girl smirked as well, feeling proud to know something the other girls didn't. "Ohhh…_that_ homeless thing…are we supposed to be impressed some little boy is interrupting my sister and I while we try to rest?"  
  
The three were lost for words.   
  
"Run along…" Katie said still uninterested, lying down again lazily as she kept her eyes on the three.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Oh please…" Kelly said her fingers warming up with a dull light. "Don't make us give you three a special show on manners, please. Otherwise The-boy-who-lived might not be as lucky. And his two annoying side-kicks who want some lime-light might find out never to bother Katie while she's trying to sleep…" Kelly smirked.  
  
Katie shook her head. "Don't bother with them Kelly, they're only little and naïve…they don't know how rude they're being, or how stupid they sound…just let them run along…" Katie yawned and closed her eyes, as Harry, Ron and Hermione felt themselves being dragged by an invisible force outside the room and the door slide shut in the faces, their belongings at their feet.  
  
"I guess we'll go join that teacher in the other compartment then..." Hermione said, quite put out after their encounter with the two new sisters.  
  
"You can't help yourself, can you?" Katie grinned at her sister, he back hair ruffled in its waves.  
  
"They were so rude…" Kelly shrugged.  
  
"I didn't mean that, I meant how you used…_you know_ to get them out of the room!" Katie smoothed down her clothes. They were her favourite muggle clothes to wear. A long black velvet skirt, three layers of different lengths that had ripped ends, which she loved and a thick, long sleeved green soft mossy looking top. Her school cloak was still spread over her, her black knee high boots showing at the end.  
  
Katie stretched leisurely. She liked the very few months where her age was two years different from her sister; even though Kelly was only eleven months younger then her it was a nice month or so. She got to feel soooo much older.  
  
She watched her sister take to stare out the window again, no doubt thinking about their future. Kelly was dressed almost in the opposite from her sister, wearing a knee-length tan skirt and a fuzzy black sweater. Her boots matched her sister's, though.   
  
_Same shoes on our feet, same powers in our hearts._ Kelly thought gloomily. It wasn't like she disliked her powers. They came in handy all the time, like just then, getting the three annoying prats out of their train compartment…but sometimes…sometimes they were truly harmful.   
  
Kelly squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to remember what had happened at their first school. She didn't want to remember.  
  
Her mind, though, decided to ignore her attempt to push the memories away and bring them flashing violently before her eyes.  
  
  
Katie and Kelly were walking down the field to the Quidditch pitch, not really wanting to watch the sport. It wasn't that they didn't like the game—bloody hell, there wasn't a witch or wizard alive that didn't have some liking for Quidditch—but they hated being surrounded by people their age that hated them.  
  
They all resented their powers.  
  
It was a cold, crisp day, the reds and oranges of leaves caught in the wind constantly invading their eyes.  
  
The sisters were walking silently, gloomily, not wanting to bring attention to themselves by talking.  
"Did you see the Mudblood sisters yet?" Came the whisper from a boy ahead of them. Both Kelly and Katie looked up, knowing that they were talking about them. Being called Mudbloods didn't bother them because they knew it wasn't true, but today, it hurt. It hurt them both, their pain evident in their cloudy eyes.  
  
The boy was dressed in full Quidditch garb, his broomstick swung casually over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't bother with them. They might curse you our something."  
  
Katie stopped her sister from walking because she knew Kelly would do something she'd later regret. They hung back as the rest of the school's students marched past them, entering the stands happily.  
  
"Kelly…"Katie started slowly, trying to see how angry her sister was. One look into her sister's grey eyes and she knew Kelly was far beyond anger.  
  
With no response, Kelly walked up the stands, taking a seat near the top.   
  
"Kelly. Don't."  
  
"What! I'm not going to sit around like a bloody Muggle and let that arse insult us!!"  
  
"Kelly, we'll get in trouble. You know how the Headmaster told us not to use our powers."  
  
By now, the Quidditch teams had erupted into the sky, whizzing around on their broomsticks like hummingbirds.  
  
Kelly's eyes focused on Dennis Warmings, the boy who had insulted them minutes before. He was a beater, his club in hand; ready to strike if a bludger came his way.  
  
Katie grabbed her sister's arm, making her avert her gaze, "Don't."  
  
Her younger sister rolled her eyes and let her eyes wander through the stands, finally letting them rest on the action in the sky.   
  
It was hard to keep track of who had the Quaffle, but both sisters tried their best to follow.  
  
It was ten minutes into the game when a bludger came sailing towards them, narrowly missing nailing them square in the head.  
  
Dennis was wearing a smug smile on his chubby face, his club held in a way that told he had just hit a ball.  
  
"Are you going to let me bloody do something now??" Kelly hissed in her sister's ear.   
  
Katie took her sister' hand silently and they both closed their eyes, feeling their emotions push their way up to their brains, blood boiling and bodies going cold.  
  
Screams echoed through the stands as Dennis Warmings fell forty feet from his broomstick, hitting the ground with a sickening thump…a satisfying thump.  
  
  
Kelly shook her head, shaking the memories out of her head in doing so. She looked across the compartment and saw that Katie was still sleeping, her cloak wrapped snugly around her body, giving her a serene quality.  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes again, hoping that this time would be different. Praying that they would fit in for once in their lives. Pleading that they wouldn't be singled out because of their gifts.  
  
But they both knew that none of it would matter because they would always be different.  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
So whatcha all think so far? We happen to like it, lol. Feel free to Flame and Review us! 


	2. To Threaten a Sorting Hat

Welcome to Sororius Vires again! This is a story writen together by **.Kellyanne.** and **.Kayah.** and we present to you, Chapter Two! J K Rowling, that fantastic author we all love, owns all the Harry Potter infomation you already know and love. Kelly owns her character Kelly, and Katie owns her character Katie. Maticuno owns himself. We hope you like our fanfic and don't take our threat against Harry, Ron and Hermione too seriously! :D  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
**.Sororius Vires · Chapter Two.**  
  
The train slowed to a halt and Kelly shook Katie awake. Neither of them had noticed the dark shape pass by their window, or the commotion that happened in the end compartment. They didn't even notice when the train had stopped earlier while the Dementors were dealt with. They were both too wrapped up in either their thoughts or sleeping.  
  
"Katie? We're here…we have to get our cloaks on." Kelly spoke softly, pulling her cloak over her fuzzy black sweater and tan skirt.  
  
"Nooo…" Katie mumbled, hiding her face against the cushions, craving the sleep they'd missed after travelling more then half the night before to get to Kings Cross.  
  
"C'mon Ms lazy excuse for a sister" Kelly grinned, pulling on Katie's cloak which was wrapped around her, making Katie fall to the floor.  
  
That certainly woke her up.  
  
She jumped up, hands pointing in the direction of her sister, who immediately held up her own hands in a sign of defeat.  
  
"Whoaaa, no trouble sister dear…" Kelly smirked, picking up Katie's cloak and throwing it around her older sister's shoulders.  
  
"Now, as I said before. Can we please move out so we don't get left behind? I don't know about you, but I'd rather be in a warm castle next to a fire with food in my stomach, rather then left behind on a train that only runs a few times a year…"  
  
Kelly smiled and practically danced into the nearly empty corridor of the train, laughing at the sleepy look of a sister who'd been shown up by her younger sibling.  
  
Katie followed, both of them leaving their luggage in the train as they'd been told to in one of the many letters they'd exchanged with Headmaster Dumbledore, when they'd been making sure everything was sorted out for their enrolment of the school.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kelly and Katie got to Hogwarts with no troubles. They didn't see 'The Three' once, and got a horse drawn carriage to themselves.  
  
"Seems like once again, everyone's ignoring us…" Katie murmured.  
  
"No…why would they? For once, no one knows who we are." Kelly reassured, her fingers playing with the cloak that was around her shoulders.  
  
"Maybe those young did something…" Katie sighed thoughtfully, her fingers lacing in her necklace, like she always did when she thought.  
  
The sisters sat in silence after that, both wishing it was the next day already, so they'd be all settled into their dorm and hopefully with Draco and Maticuno, their only friends…the only people they knew at this school.  
  
  
  
Their carriage drawn by invisible horses (Or maybe even an invisible force) finally arrived at the entrance of Hogwarts, one of the first out of the pack.  
  
Kelly and Katie stood to the side after they arrived, trying to keep out of everyone's way, until Professor Dumbledore arrived, smiling warmly at them. Students who were still waiting around to be allowed into the Great Hall shot them strange looks, wondering who they were, and why Dumbledore's attention was on them.  
  
Dumbledore led them through a small room of to the side, allowing them into the Great Hall through that room, saving them the trouble of battling through the crowds of second years and above. He welcomed them in a low voice, and bid them to stay next to the Sorting Stool until Professor Flitwick came to pick it up. Then they would stand beside her until the First Years were sorted, then they would be introduced and sorted themselves.  
  
Kelly and Katie did as they were asked, Kelly sitting on the Stool with the hat in her hands, and Katie leaning against the magically warmed stonewalls while most of the students who could see them, stared without trying to hide it.  
  
  
  
Hagrid finally lead the First Years in, much to the gladness of the other students, who were keen to start their feast. Dumbledore stood up, and announced, "Due to a small meeting, Professor McGonagall will not be present at the Sorting, instead, Professor Flitwick will be in charge of Sorting out new students." Dumbledore took his seat again, smiling reassuringly at Kelly and Katie, who stood up as the tiny wizard walked towards them to collect the stool and Sorting Hat.  
  
The sisters exchanged a look as they made their way to the middle of the hall, just in front of the teacher's table. Now everyone in the hall could see them, and murmurs and whispers rose as everyone wondered why two new girls, who clearly didn't look eleven, were there, and why they hadn't joined a few years ago.  
  
  
  


_Welcome again  
I'm the sorting hat  
I'm battered and worn  
There's no doubt of that  
I have one job  
And that is all  
To sort you out  
To make the call  
To state which house  
Your soul will belong  
Where you shall live  
While you're prolonged  
I tell the tale  
Of houses four  
This is the last  
Then I'll say no more  
In Gryffindor, the daring one  
The bravest of them all.  
In Ravenclaw their wit and skill  
Will never let them fall.  
For Hufflepuff their loyalty and sweetness  
Is well known.  
In Slytherin the power lies  
They can't be over-thrown.  
So try me on now  
See where your fate lies  
I speak only the truth  
I am nothing but wise  
I've been in this for years  
I know my job well  
Lay aside your fears  
Then the answer I'll tell..._

  
  
  
  
Everyone broke into applause at the new poem, Kelly and Katie raising an eyebrow slightly. Kelly was searching the crowds for their friends, while Katie was searching for three different people.  
  
"There's one." Katie said softly.  
  
"One who?" Kelly asked.  
  
"One of those annoying three who woke me up."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Second table to the left. Eight students down. The red haired shabby kid. Other two are no where to be seen."  
  
Kelly and Katie shrugged it off, not really interested in 'The Dream Team' and Kelly soon went back to looking for their friends.  
  
  
  
A Fifth Year sitting at the Hufflepuff table looked curiously up at the two girls by Filtwick's side. She wondered what they were doing up there- they certainly weren't eleven. They looked…unstable in a way. Though they appeared to be putting on tough demeanour, their stances still made it obvious that they were uncertain about their environment. The youngest one was shooting small glares over at the new First Years who were staring at them, and the older one nudged her sister to tell her to stop. They both turned and fixed their gazes on the audience of students sitting at the four different house tables. The Hufflepuff turned her attention to the other students sitting around the house tables in the Great Hall as well. They were all staring up at the high table, too, but some of the Slytherins were impatiently tapping their cutlery on the table, in a subtle attempt to hurry the feast along. The Fifth Year looked back up at the new pair. They'd be able to hold their own here, that was for sure, but it was an entirely different question to whether they'd fit in or not. She decided that she'd just have to wait and see…  
  
  
  
The first years were soon dealt with, Kelly and Katie barely paying attention at the young ones, and the attention was turned to the two new students. Both looking tough and untouchable as the whole school stared at them.  
  
Dumbledore stood up once more, and everyone fell silent in hopes of getting an explanation of the mysterious two.  
  
  
  
With an elegant wave of his hand, Dumbledore motioned for the sisters to come forward, which Kelly did reluctantly. She liked her place in the semi-shadows. Being in front of the school with the light of a billion candles shining on her face was not how she wanted to be introduced.  
  
Katie, on the other hand, wanted to get into the light of those billion candles. The quicker they were introduced and sorted, the quicker they could eat. And Katie was famished!  
  
"With each fresh year, faces we have never seen before enter this school, all willing to become a part of the Wizarding community." Dumbledore started. Every student leaned closer to the Headmaster, as though, in doing so, his explanation would be quickened. Even the voracious Slytherins had put down their cutlery and were leaning closer, though none would admit it later. Seeing that the entire school was hanging on his every word, Dumbledore continued, "But it is a rare and cherished time when new faces appear that have already seen magic, and all the beauty that can spring from it."  
  
A few people applauded, mostly Gryffindors. Both Kelly and Katie rolled their eyes. A few Slytherins close enough to see their faces smirked. One smirking blonde caught Kelly's attention, but he was too far away to see clearly. Dumbledore had started to talk again, anyway, so she turned her head back towards the Headmaster.  
  
"Thank you for the applause, but I can hear the rumble of angry stomachs, so I will end my speech and state simply that these two girls will be sorted into one of Hogwarts' four houses, entering the school as fourth years."  
  
Now the applause was a bit stronger and some Slytherins were actually clapping.  
  
"Kelly, you're first," The Headmaster said quietly, gently pushing her towards the three-legged stool. She stopped herself from running, though she strongly considered doing so.  
  
Dumbledore placed the old hat gently on her head and she sucked in a harsh breath of air, waiting for the hat to start talking.  
  
_"Well, it is quite rare for me to sort a person older then eleven,"_ The Sorting Hat thought to her. She shrugged.  
  
_"It isn't my fault I'm here now,"_ She thought in retort. The hat chuckled.  
  
_"Feisty…hmm…I think I know where to put you…but where do you want to go?"_  
  
_"I dunno."_  
  
_"How about Gryffindor?"  
  
"If you put me in Gryffindor with those bloody gits, I swear, this school will have to find a new Sorting Hat!!"_ She thought angrily, fidgeting on the stool. The hat was so big that she could barely see, but she knew all eyes were on her. She wanted to make them all look away, but she'd get in trouble if she did so, so she went back to concentrating on the hat.  
  
_"Ahhhh, not a fan of Harry Potter and his friends? That's quite curious."  
  
"There isn't anything curious about it! I don't see why anyone would be a fan of that git or his annoying, little minions!!"_ The hat chuckled again, making her blood bubble. _Don't blow up the hat, Kelly. It's on your head!!_ She thought silently, not realizing that the hat could very well hear what she had thought.  
  
_"Well, I know EXACTLY where to put you now,"_ With a pause that made her angry and nervous, he finally yelled, **"SLYTHERIN!!"**  
  
The Slytherin table burst with applause and Kelly smiled, taking the hat off her head and throwing it at her sister. She walked over to the Slytherin table and took a seat near the end.  
  
Now Katie took the hat, breathing slowly. Her sister had been on that stool for a long time…time enough to get her nervous. VERY nervous.  
  
Placing the hat on her head, she looked under the brim, meeting her younger sister's reassuring smile.  
  
_"Another fourth year who needs to be sorted? Very curious."_ The voice of the hat in her head made her jump. Kelly chuckled from her seat by the first years.   
  
_"Um…I guess it's kinda curious."_ Katie thought, her mind still a bit groggy from lack of sleep.  
  
_"Hmm…not quite as spirited as your sister? Siblings usually are different though. You will be harder to place then your younger sister."_ Katie bit her lip, a nervous habit that she and her sister shared.  
  
_"Nervous, are we? A quality of Hufflepuffs…but I don't believe you'd fit in there. Ravenclaw wouldn't be for you either. Hmm…very difficult."_ Katie felt blood in her mouth and realized that she was biting her lip to the point of drawing blood. She immediately licked her lips and closed her mouth.  
  
_"It doesn't matter what house I'm in."_ She thought.  
  
_"Quite a brave thing to say. Most of those whom I have sorted wish not to be in certain houses. Hmm…very brave indeed."_ The hat lay quiet for a moment and Katie grew aware of all the eyes on her. She ignored them, used to it. Everyone stared at her and her sister, though Kelly never did deal well with it.  
  
_"I think you belong in Gryffindor."_ The voice of the hat said quietly in her head.  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
Oh no!!! The Sorting Hat is thinking of sorting Katie into **_Gryffindor_**!!!! She really doesn't belong there, does she....*shakes head* Or maybe she does...*crafty look* You'll just have to review us and see what happens next!  
  
The Sorting Hat Poem is writen by Katie (Yes, the Katie who co-writes this story) and also Grace, who also wrote the short point of view from the fifth year. Thankyou Grace for your in-put and agreeing to let us use the poem again. The poem is featured in Biforus Alohomora Regnum, a co-writen Harry Potter story by Grace and Katie. 


	3. Finally Reunited

! Welcome to Sororius Vires again! This is a story writen together by **.Kellyanne.** and **.Kayah.** and we present to you, Chapter Three! J K Rowling, that fantastic author we all love, owns all the Harry Potter infomation you already know and love. Kelly owns her character Kelly, and Katie owns her character Katie. Maticuno owns himself. We hope you like our fanfic and don't take our threat against Harry, Ron and Hermione too seriously! :D  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
**.Chapter Three.**  
  
Katie's eyes narrowed with malice.  
  
_"Now wait one second you poor excuse for a hat. You look more like a leather boot gone wrong. If you even think for one more second, of putting the other Williams sister in **Gryffindor** of all places, you won't live another day."_ She snarled in response in her head.  
  
The Sorting Hat chuckled in her head.  
  
_"You probably suit Gryffindor more then you realise…"_ he whispered in her ear.  
  
_"Like hell I would!"_ Katie retorted. _"Just sort me into Slytherin before I tear you up even more. Do you realise how much of an insult it is to even suggest anyone in our family line deserves to be placed in **Gryffindor?** I ought to curse your sorry self…"_ Katie continued mumbling to herself while the Sorting Hat chuckled again.  
  
_"In time you'll come to realise what I'm saying…but maybe, since you're in Slytherin now…it won't even happen…"_ The Sorting Hat seemed to sigh. _"And the young man will be most disappointed! But oh well…**SLYTHERIN!!!**"_ Katie paused.  
  
_"What do you mean by that!?!"_ She asked confused beyond all doubt.  
  
"Come along Ms Williams." Headmaster Dumbledore smiled, taking the hat off Katie's head and tapping her shoulder.  
  
Katie walked instinctively towards the Slytherin table, her eyes scanning the crowd as they continued to stare at her. Her eyes caught those of a brown haired golden brown-eyed male, who was watching her with a different shine.  
  
Her mind twigged something extra about him, something she couldn't exactly pick up straight away, and the urge to find out what it was suddenly gripped her. But she continued walking to sit beside her sister, and act like nothing had happened.  
  
_Damn oh powers of mine…_ She though to herself, knowing that only because she had them, was the only reason she'd been able to sense the mystery boy.  
  
Kelly nudged her.  
  
"What took so long for the hat to decide?" she whispered.  
  
"Tell you later…not here…I'll just tell you that it _isn't_ flattering and I'm _very_ confused…" Katie answered then they both turned their attention to Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome." Dumbledore smiled at the first years, and also Katie and Kelly.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think its best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…as you will all be aware after the search of the Hogwarts Express-"  
  
"What search?" Kelly whispered to her sister, only receiving a shrug in reply.  
  
"-Playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission."  
  
Kelly zoned out, decided whatever it was she could hear about it later. Her eyes gazed up and down the two lines of Slytherin students around the Slytherin table, searching for their friend Draco. Finally, she spotted a white blonde haired third year, with two evil crony-looking boys on one side with vagrant expressions and a guy who looked like he had a bit of troll in him on the other.  
  
Kelly nudged Katie.  
  
"Is that Draco? He looks so different…he's grown up quite a bit!" she whispered as she pointed him out. Katie regarded him with a careful gaze as she tried to remember the last they had seen their young friend. It had been before he had started at Hogwarts, a good three or four years ago now! He had looked so young at ten and now so grown up as a third year.  
  
"I think it's him…no one else could ever look so much like Spike from Buffy." Katie smirked, remembering the last time they'd seem him and charmed his teeth to look vampirish and his clothes to change to leather, making him look exactly like Spike.  
  
Katie reached into her pocket and pulled out some paper and a spare hair tie. She scrunched up the paper, and then shot it at Draco using the hair-tie. It hit the mark perfectly hitting Draco's cheek and making him look furiously around. His eyes met their's and they waved, smirking the Williams smirk.  
  
Draco's mean features transformed into a grin as he waved back, very happy to see them again.  
  
Draco and Kelly's eyes met and they held their gaze for what seemed like an age, Kelly drinking in his features. She hadn't realised he'd look soooo good…  
  
"Let the feast begin!" Kelly heard, breaking the eye contact between herself and Draco, and suddenly all the plates in front of them were pilled with food, and the cups and jugs were filled to their brims.  
  
  
  
Arms tackled Katie suddenly, making her break into a grin.  
  
"Maticuno! It feels like ages since we saw you last!" she exclaimed, as the good-looking hazel-eyed brunette sat beside her, winking at Kelly as well.  
  
"You're still wearing the necklace I gave you I see…" Maticuno grinned, poking Katie, just beside the chain.  
  
"Of course I am Mati, you know how much I love it." Katie smiled back, already forgetting the golden brown-eyed male who'd plagued her mind just minutes before.  
  
  
  
Draco moved to sit with them, leaving the troll kid and his two cronies behind, and he nudged a plate of chicken in Kelly's direction.  
  
"It's safe to eat you know." He smirked, his eyes meeting Kelly's again.  
  
The four were reunited again, and they talked happily, their friendship even stronger then before as they relived their past for each other to remember…  
  
  
  
  
  
Kelly and Katie were lead to their dorm entrance by Headmaster Dumbledore himself.  
  
"I'm sure you know the reasons for you two to have separate living quarters to the rest of your house…" Dumbledore said solemnly as they stoped at a painting of a silver dragon with his great wings unfolded and fire spurting from his wide fanged mouth.  
  
Kelly and Katie nodded glumly.  
  
"If our powers decide to run amok and we can't control then, we could put too many in danger. The powers that run in our blood are to strong for us to control, and therefore we can't use any of them in the mist of our peers. If we do so, we could put many in danger, and therefore, we must live separately to the rest of our house…we know, we know, we've heard it all before…" Kelly finished mimicking an old teacher at their second school and sighed.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "You're quite right there though Miss Williams, but I do sympathise with both of you. I know you wish you could be amongst students your own age and be treated normally, but…due to certain circumstances…you're **not** _normal_. And until we can teach you how to control your extraordinary gifts, I'm afraid you're just going to have to live here by yourselves. But I can assure you that you'll both love your living quarters…" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he pulled three quills from his robes.  
  
"Now this painting of an Argenteus Draco, or a Silver Dragon as it is said in English and not Latin, is the doorway to your common room. Watch very carefully because this is how you open your entrance…" he said, handing them a self-inking quill each.  
  
"Now, see where his right wing joint connects to his body? Yes, right, you sign your own name right there…" Dumbledore said, signing his own name with flourish.  
  
The sisters gazed at the painting, watching it carefully for any sign of change. A few seconds after Dumbledore's quill left the painting, the ink, still shinning wet, sank into the oily fabric of the canvas. The rest of the painting followed it, leaving a gapping hole that disappeared into the wall. The hole was big enough for Dumbledore to stoop though, and Kelly and Katie could walk through it quite easily.  
  
"Do you two wish to try, or do you want to try it another day?" Dumbledore asked, pocketing his quill.  
  
"Uhmm…we'll just try it another day…" Kelly decided.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and bowed the girls into their common room. Kelly first, then Katie, then Dumbledore walked though the dark gaping hole where the painting once was, then found themselves suddenly in a grand and large room. It was cosy though, with green, black and silver velvet hangings covering the stonewalls, and a thick green carpet on the wooden floor. Black armchairs were placed in the middle of the room, some leather, some velvet, and there were more then two. The sisters took that as an invitation of letting Draco and Maticuno come visit, since there was obviously room and chairs for them. There were two wooden doors opposite each other with their names carved in them. Kelly would be on the right with Katie on the left.  
  
Kelly and Katie walked deeper into the room, looking out of the windows on the opposite side. The windows had rain pelting down on them, even though they were quite sure it wasn't raining outside. Some kind of waterfall or a part of the potions classrooms must be the reason of it.  
  
Dumbledore was happily looking up at the ceiling, making Kelly and Katie look up as well.  
  
Kelly gasped.  
  
"It's enchanted! Like the Great Hall!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yes, yes. It's a favourite charm of mine…" Dumbledore smiled as he tapped his fingertips together.  
  
"But…" Katie paused. "No other rooms are like this…why ours?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Well, this room here, used to be my office study when I was a Professor. I charmed it then, as is my chambers in my office is now. When I became Headmaster, I used to still come here often to think or work. Why take off the charm?" Dumbledore chuckled, then looked at the two sisters closely.  
  
"Now, I know what happened at your old schools. I can assure you once again, that it won't happen here. The students are used to the Werewolves, Squibs, Giants, Animagus and most gifted Quidditch players ever seen still in school. Your extra gifts are special, yes, but you won't be treated harshly or unfairly for simply having them. Unless of course, you use them for no good…But I trust that won't happen…"  
  
Katie shook her head. "No Headmaster."  
  
Kelly paused. "And if we're provoked?" she asked.  
  
"Ignore it. That's all I can say. The attack shall of course, be punished. But if you react in a harsh manner or retaliate then you, too, shall get punishment." Dumbledore explained in a teacher-like manner.  
  
Kelly nodded, frowning.  
  
  
After Dumbledore left, an eerie silence feel over the sisters. Kelly sat in a leather armchair, playing with her snake bracelet and pondering over what the Headmaster had said. _What happened if they were provoked? Where would they go if they were forced to leave Hogwarts??_  
  
Kelly shook her head, clearing her mind in doing so. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.   
  
"Draco and Maticuno look good," She said to her sister, trying to make the uneasiness leave her mind. They _wouldn't_ be leaving Hogwarts. They were here to stay!  
  
Katie looked up from her seat in front of the dying fire. She, too, had been lost in thought. Her mind kept drifting to meet a pair of powerful, beautiful brown eyes. She had seen them when she was sitting down at the Slytherin table and the silkiness of those chocolate pools had stayed with her, leaving their image imprinted in her mind. Too bad the guy was in a different house.  
  
"What?" She asked, her blue-green eyes meeting her sister's gray gaze.   
  
"I said that Maticuno and Draco look good," Kelly started. Katie lifted an eyebrow and the corners of her lips began to curl up, "I mean…you know…they've grown up since we last saw them."   
  
Katie suppressed a chuckle. No use getting into a fight with her sister before bed. When they fought, something usually got blown up.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to call it a night." Kelly mumbled, trying to ignore the smile on her sister's face. It was an accusing smile, telling Kelly that her sister thought she liked either Draco or Maticuno. Of course, that was a ridiculous. They were both her friends and why would she like Draco, anyway??  
  
Wait…she had only said Draco's name.  
  
Blimey.   
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo!!! Maybe Kelly has a lil crush! ;)  
  
So whatcha think so far? Flame are welcome, and Reviews we beg you for!!! 


	4. Deepened Interests

Welcome to Sororius Vires again! This is a story writen together by **.Kellyanne.** and **.Kayah.** and we present to you, Chapter Four! J K Rowling, that fantastic author we all love, owns all the Harry Potter infomation you already know and love. Kelly owns her character Kelly, and Katie owns her character Katie. Maticuno owns himself. We hope you like our fanfic and don't take our threat against Harry, Ron and Hermione too seriously! :D  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
**.Chapter Four.**  
  
Katie woke up the next morning, the dark green curtains blocking the harsh dawn light from streaming into her room. The coolness of the room was surprisingly refreshing and Katie inhaled deeply, enjoying the air that smelled faintly of chamomile.  
  
She looked around, realizing that she hadn't really seen the room until that moment. After her sister went to sleep, she had collapsed into her own bed, asleep before her head had hit the pillow.  
  
She saw the room now, though, and the sight was taking her breath away. It was a shrine of silvers and greens; the walls hung with tapestries that looked ancient, the patterns Celtic. The floor was a soft green carpet, an iridescent silver pattern lacing its way through the rug. It looked like it formed a snake, but most of it was covered by furniture, all of which was hardwood of the deepest mahogany.   
  
Katie sighed, hoping that this wasn't a dream. Being in this school, seeing friends that had been gone for years…it seemed too good to be true. She pinched her arm and yelped when a bit of pain shot up her arm.   
  
She wasn't dreaming.  
  
**"KATIE!!!"**  
  
She jumped out of the bed, sprinting into the common room of the chambers. Her sister was standing in the middle of the room, clad in silky black pyjamas.  
  
"What's wrong?" Katie said, trying to catch her breath. It was too early to be running around.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just wanted you to get up." Kelly replied, smiling smugly. Rolling her eyes, Katie turned to go back into her bedroom.  
  
"Katie, darling sister, we have to go down to the Great Hall. Breakfast."  
  
"What?" Katie asked.  
  
"Well, it's the first meal of the day and the most…" Kelly stopped when her sister growled, "It's time to go down for breakfast. Just get changed."   
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, both sisters were clad in their horribly boring uniforms, which Katie wouldn't allow Kelly to spruce up with a charm she knew, on their way to the Great Hall. They walked into the large room, not bothering to react to the silence that had fallen over the students.  
  
Let them stare.  
  
They walked to the Slytherin table with an arrogant elegance that would have made the Dark Lord proud if he wasn't a washed-up had-been who was now only a bloody waste of flesh.  
  
For the second time, Katie's eyes met a strong gaze of piercing brown. She forced herself to turn away and took a seat across from Kelly and Maticuno.   
  
"Oy, Mati, who's that guy sitting next to the two redheads?" She asked, pointing to the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Oh, that's Oliver Wood, the bloody Gryff Keeper. Not too bad a chap if he hadn't been a Gryff. Why?" He added, seeing the thoughtful look clouding his friend's eyes.   
  
"No reason," She muttered, helping herself to some toast. Both Maticuno and Draco looked at her for a moment before bringing their attention back to their plates. Kelly, on the other hand, had too much on her mind, and eating wasn't one of them. She had her head down on the table, trying to understand the dream that she had had the night before.  
  
It was strange, first off, because she rarely dreamt of anything. Then there was the fact that she and Katie were in different houses. She was in Slytherin while her older sister was in Gryffindor; too busy snogging with some tall, dark, handsome chap to remember her. She had awoken with a start, deciding that waiting in the common room was better then going back to sleep and risking another dream.  
  
Now, left alone with only her thoughts, she began to wonder why Katie would be in Gryffindor if she were in Slytherin. Weren't they practically one in the same?? Blimey, they were sisters!!  
  
"Kelly. Oy, Kelly!" She brought her head up from her hands, meeting three concerned gazes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't you hear us? We must have said your name twenty bloody times!!" She smirked at Draco's comment. He always used to make her smile.  
  
"Did it ever occur that I was thinking??"  
  
"You, think?? HA!" Draco said jokingly, smirking.  
  
Maticuno chuckled and Katie covered her mouth to hold back laughter.  
  
"Watch it, Malfoy," Kelly said warningly, before flashing them all a smile.  
  
"Hey, did Kelly tell you about our rooms yet?" Katie asked, playing with what was left of her toast and bacon. Both boys shook their heads.  
  
"When could she have? She was too busy staring into la-la land." Maticuno said innocently.  
  
"Yeah, probably eyeing some Gryff," Draco said, smirking at her. She glared and her apologized. He bloody well knew about the temper that both Williams' had. He'd learned firsthand not to piss either of them off.   
  
"Anyway, if you two gits are done, I'd like to tell you about our amazing rooms."  
  
"Sure, rub in the fact that we sleep in dingy little dungeon holes."  
  
Kelly chuckled, " Your rooms can't be that bad."  
  
Mati and Draco sighed but let Katie continue. She had just started to describe their common room when a burly girl sauntered up to Draco, one hand on her voluminous hip.   
  
"Hey, Drakie, aren't you going to introduce your girlfriend to the new girls??"  
  
Draco sighed, scooting closer to Kelly to escape from the other girl.   
  
"Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you that you aren't my girlfriend? Key word: AREN'T." Kelly chuckled as he raised his voice. His face had flushed pink and he looked unbelievably funny.   
  
"Oh, Drakie, I know you don't mean that."  
  
Draco sighed again, this time anger washing over all of his features. Kelly saw his jaw tighten.   
  
Katie and Mati were both watching intently as well.   
  
"Pansy, bugger off!"  
  
The girl he was calling Pansy smiled and pushed Kelly to sit next to Draco. Kelly had practically fallen off of the bench and Katie knew that her sister was at the end of her rope. She felt the blood in her sister's body start to boil, but she didn't try to stop it. It wasn't enough to make anything truly bad happen. It took both of them to make people fall off brooms or things to be set on fire.  
  
"Pansy, you heard him! Bugger the hell off!!" The burly girl must have seen the fire burning in Kelly's eyes because she quickly scurried off to sit down the table a bit.   
  
"Kelly, don't do that," Katie said quietly, playing with her necklace. Her sister looked up, her grey eyes still licked with flames, and she nodded.   
  
"Sorry…I just don't like people like that."   
  
"Nobody likes her, Kelly. Get used to it." Draco mumbled, reaching over the table to squeeze her arm. His hand was icy and she shivered.  
  
"I've been used to people like her my whole life." She muttered, her sister smiling sadly at her.  
  
Only Katie understood.  
  
  
  
"Girls, here are your timetables." Snape handed them to them each, a greasy smile on his face.  
  
"Thankyou Professor Snape." The sisters said together, looking and comparing their timetables with each other.  
  
"They're different!" Kelly exclaimed, eyes narrowing immediately.  
  
"Let me see…" Draco took them, and smirked at what he saw.  
  
**Kelly's:**  
**9 o'clock-** Third Year Potions  
**Half past 10-** Sixth Year Double Herbology  
**12 o'clock- LUNCH**  
**1 o'clock-** Seventh Year Ancient Runes  
**Half past 2-** Forth Year Transfiguration  
  
**Katie's:**  
**9 o'clock-** Seventh Year Defence Against the Dark Arts  
**Half past 10-** Sixth Year Double Herbology  
**12 o'clock- LUNCH**  
**1 o'clock-** Seventh Year Divination  
**Half past 2-** Forth Year Transfiguration  
  
  
  
"We got Potions together Kelly-Annie." Draco noted, using her nickname he used to call her when they were five or just older.  
  
"And we've got Herbology together Kats…" Maticuno grinned, looking over Draco's shoulder.  
  
"And you two have got Herbology together, and Transfiguration." Draco continued talking. "So Kelly, you've only got Herbology alone, and Katie, you've only got Dark Arts alone."  
  
"Not exactly alone. Your little Gryffindor Quidditch Captain takes that." Mati grinned.  
  
"Oh shuddap. Why would I care what that Scottish kilt wearer does?" Katie shot back, taking a deep drink of orange juice.  
  
The boys and Kelly paused.  
  
"…How did you know he's Scottish?" Mati asked, "You haven't ever met him…"  
  
Katie blinked, and looked at Kelly for any possible explanation. Her sister shrugged.  
  
"Well…you can tell by looking at him! I don't know! Who cares? I don't have to sit around here listening to these stupid questions. I'm going to class!" Katie snapped, grabbing back her timetable, getting up and walked off angrily.  
  
The older Williams sister didn't get angry or annoyed often (besides waking up too early), but when she did she _really_ got angry.  
  
"But it's only Eight Thirty…" Draco murmured.  
  
Kelly shrugged. "She'll be fine by lunch. She takes the strain of being the head of the family a bit hard sometimes. But I know if any of us bother her now she'll break that promise to herself and Dumbledore about using our magic anywhere unsupervised in public areas where other students could get hurt." Kelly rolled her eyes. "Gawd I hate that rule…"  
  
"You two should have your own separate book of rules." Draco teased.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Katie had returned to their dorm to collect her bag, her mind ablaze with thoughts.  
  
"As if I'd like a Gryffindor, of all breeds of students…" She snarled to herself, then paused, looking at herself in the mirror. "For sisters who are so close and so alike we sure look different…" She murmured out aloud.  
  
"Well, only a little different." The mirror replied, and Katie was sure if it had a physical mouth, it would be smirking at her.  
  
"Shut up or I'll smash you." Katie threatened.  
  
"I'm quiet…" And not another word was uttered from the mirror.  
  
"Kelly and I could practically be twins…except she's blonde, I'm raven haired, her eyes are grey-blue, mine are blue-green…and except she likes using her powers to good use…i.e. revenge…while I'm too scared something will happen again, like what happened to Dennis Warmings…or even worse…Kelly's Tyler…" Katie sighed. "Poor Tyler Ravin…he didn't deserve what happened to him…" she brushed her wavy longish sleek hair out of her face and blinked back tears from her dreamy blue green eyes for her old friend. He had been closer to Kelly of course, as Maticuno was closer to her, but they were still all close friends…  
  
"Better get to first lesson…" Katie murmured, stuffing her Defence against the Dark Arts book into her bag, her thoughts once again on their past, and not the golden eyes Gryffindor anymore…  
  
  
  
A hand caught Kelly's, just before she dropped Lacewig wings into her cauldron.  
  
"You don't want to do that." Draco smirked.  
  
"And why not?" Kelly asked. Draco's hand was warmer now then before, and fit perfectly around her's.  
  
"Because if you do it'll turn yellow and you'll need large amounts of tree sap to turn it back to the proper green colour that you _nearly_ have, the colour it's supposed to be."   
  
Draco guided her hand, which was holding the Lacewig wings to drop them on the table, and then released it.  
  
Kelly couldn't stop the disappointed feeling that suddenly hit her.  
  
"What we need is this." Draco instructed his Potions Partner, holding up some spider eyes.  
  
Kelly frowned slightly, not reaching to take them at all.  
  
"What's the matter Kelly? Scared of spiders?" Draco teased, holding them up to his own and pretending to stare through them at her.  
  
"No you nut." Kelly glared. "I love spiders and I think another item should be used in their place. The poor spider probably didn't even get the chance to bite anyone." Kelly stated.  
  
Draco chuckled. "I should have expected that from you Kelly…I'd nearly forgotten how much we're alike. It's been too long since we've been really together…" Draco side glanced her, smiling in a way most people would have never believed Draco, from the most evil and powerfully family name, could smile.  
  
Kelly smiled back, her deep blue-grey eyes drinking in his appearance.  
  
_'Deep icy eyes…pale skin…blonde hair…**realllllllyyyyy** nice body…Quidditch is paying off for him…It's decided. Draco is a nice piece of man meat…'_ Kelly smiled back at him, brushing her silky blonde hair out of her eyesight of him.  
  
"How's your Weakening Potion coming along Mr Malfoy? Miss Williams?" Professor Snape asked as he glided towards them, breaking Draco and Kelly's nice moment.  
  
"Perfectly Professor." Draco answered as Kelly frowned to herself, eyes narrowed.  
  
_'Chill Kelly…you can't do anything to a teacher…you need to stay at this school remember?'_ Kelly thought to herself, unclenching her hand as she relaxed again.  
  
Draco smiled at her again as Snape walked away, and they continued to work on their potion together.  
  
  
  
Katie walked into her class, and paused. She hadn't realised she was so late. Everyone was already seated and their gazes became fixed on her as Professor Lupin rose from where he had been reading from a textbook.  
  
"Miss Williams I presume?" he asked, his eyes scrolling down his roll.  
  
Katie nodded, not moving from the door. There didn't seem to be any seats left in the class, and they were all Seventh Years, ranging from seventeen to eighteen years old. She suddenly felt very young, being only sixteen, and her fingers automatically raised and intertwined themselves in her necklace.  
  
"Try not to be late to the next class Miss Williams. We'll have to work you into out seating roster…I believe there is a spare chair next to Mr Wood. Take your seat and get out your quill, this will be a theory lesson." Professor Lupin smiled an understanding smile and turned back to his textbook.  
  
Katie frowned slightly as she made her way to the second row from the back, finally spying the only unoccupied seat. _'That's strange…it almost felt like Professor Lupin and I have something in common…something secret…I'll have to talk to Kelly about it tonight…'_  
  
She found her way to her seat and sat down, not bothering to look at who was seated next to her.  
  
He was a Gryffindor, therefore, not worthy of her time.  
  
She smiled across the aisle at a fellow Slytherin, Derrik Coulson, and then turned her attention back to Professor Lupin. In the advanced classes she and Kelly had to pay extra attention to what was being said, something they didn't mind doing since it helped then get stronger, and therefore, control their _gift/curse_ better.  
  
  
  
After Lupin had finished explaining the background information and other interesting facts, he casted the words onto the few blackboards scattered around the class, so they could copy the words down for other studies.  
  
  
  
After a few moments of silence, the class started to talk softly with their partner as they continued to copy the notes down, and Professor Lupin returned to writing on his desk.  
  
Wood or whoever was sitting next to Katie, glanced at the teacher, then side glanced Katie thoughtfully.  
  
"Hi…my name's Oliver Wood…"  
  
Katie turned to face him, irritated at the fact a Gryffindor of all people was trying to waste her time. Then she stopped.  
  
_'Brown hair…deep golden brown eyes…same intoxicating look he had at the Sorting…it's **him**…'_ Katie's blue-green eyes widened slightly and a small half smile, half smirk crossed her lips.  
  
"Katharine Darikka Williams…you can call me Katie though…"  
  
After Herbology, Kelly walked quickly towards the Great Hall.  
  
She had lost sight of her sister, so she was walking by herself, her books floating in front of her with the help of a little magic.  
  
"You aren't allowed to do that, you know," Came a silky voice from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Draco.  
  
"Since when have I cared for rules?" Kelly asked as Draco quickened his pace to match hers. He smirked at her comment and a chuckle rose in his throat.  
  
"So, how was Herbology?"  
  
She shrugged, "Well, the actual learning was fine, but there was this annoying boy who I just wanted to…"  
  
She stopped when she noticed that Draco was smiling, one eyebrow arrogantly raised.  
  
"Already feeling the need to blow up half the student body?"  
  
"Shut up!" She said, punching him not-too-lightly on the shoulder.  
  
Smiling mischievously, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her so that the only things between them were their books.   
  
"Most people would be killed for punching a Malfoy." His words seemed distant. She was too busy taking in his scent, drinking in the unnatural softness in his eyes. Her gaze fell to his lips.  
  
_Don't do it, Kelly. He's your best friend. **FRIEND**_!!!  
  
Cursing her conscience, she pulled away and smiled, "Let's see you try and hurt one of the Williams sisters."  
  
  
  
"Kats, wait up!!" Katie spun around, glad to see Mati running towards her. Her good mood had fallen after Defense Against the Dark Arts. Herbology proved to be one of her least favorite classes, not because it was hard or boring, but because her sister almost lost her temper and blew up the greenhouse.   
  
Now, seeing a friendly face approaching her, she smiled.   
  
"Blimey, Kats, why were you walking so bloody fast??" Mati asked, leaning against a wall to catch his breath.  
  
"You saw what almost happened in Herbology. I dunno…it's just that sometimes I don't know if Kelly and I can really handle our powers."  
  
Mati smiled, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly, "You guys can handle it. I believe in both of you and I know for a fact that Kelly wouldn't do anything to hurt someone intentionally."  
  
Closing her eyes, Katie leaned against the wall, letting the cool feel of the stone soak into her body.  
  
"I'm gonna go to lunch…see you in a bit." She listened to Mati's retreating footsteps, her eyes still closed.   
  
Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if she was normal, with the same powers as every other kid in the Wizarding World. It seemed strange to think of something like that, especially since the gift that she had was so special, but she didn't want to be able to read minds or make fire appear in the palm of her hand.  
  
Sighing, she opened her eyes, walking out of the shadows and joining the rest of the students making their ways to lunch.  
  
  
  
As much as Kelly hated to admit it, she couldn't take her eyes off of Draco during Lunch. He definitely wasn't the scrawny little ten year old that she had last seen.   
  
"Blimey Kelly, don't you ever listen to us?"   
  
Her head shot up from the table and her three companions chuckled.  
  
"Sorry…I was day-dreaming," She muttered, ignoring the glimmer of amusement she saw in Draco's pale eyes.   
  
"Katie, here, seems to have something else on her mind as well," Mati said, his eyes full of mirth. Kelly looked over at her sister and saw that her blue-green gaze was fixed on some guy…some guy who was sitting under scarlet and gold banners. Ah…her sister was staring at a Gryff!!   
  
The thought struck her as funny, though and she smiled.  
  
"God, she has a nice smile," Draco said softly, but loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"If you're going to talk about me, at least do it quietly," She said to Draco. His brow furrowed.  
  
"Kelly…I didn't say anything."  
  
"Blimey, Draco, I'm not that thick. I heard you!"  
  
"Kelly…Draco didn't say anything," Mati said slowly, his brow furrowed like Draco's.   
  
Katie was paying attention now as well, her fingers playing with her necklace nervously.  
  
"I'm not crazy! I heard him say that I have a nice smile!"  
  
Turning to Draco, she saw that his pale cheeks had turned a pale, almost unnoticeable pink.  
  
"That's what I was _thinking_, Kelly. I never _said_ it."  
  
Katie bit her lips, "Kelly…I think you just read his thoughts."  
  
"What?? You and I can't do that. We've only been able to do it once or twice and that was with each other!"  
  
Katie shrugged, "Maybe it's the atmosphere at Hogwarts. We've never been in a place where we haven't been surrounded by hatred before. Maybe the ambiance of Hogwarts is making your powers grow."  
  
Kelly groaned, "Just what I need!"  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
Go Kelly! Having thought's about Draco are you!? LoL  
  
Katie!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!! HE'S A **GRYFFINDOR**!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING KATIE?!?!?! lol  
  
In the next chapter the William's sister's powers will be described for you. And it will mbe shown that they're more of a curse to them then a gift.  
So whatcha think so far? Flame are welcome, and Reviews we beg you for!!! 


	5. Williams History

Welcome to Sororius Vires again! This is a story writen together by **.Kellyanne.** and **.Kayah.** and we present to you, Chapter Five! J K Rowling, that fantastic author we all love, owns all the Harry Potter infomation you already know and love. Kelly owns her character Kelly, and Katie owns her character Katie. Maticuno owns himself. We hope you like our fanfic and don't take our threat against Harry, Ron and Hermione too seriously! :D  
  
In this chapter, you find out about Kelly and Katie's magick...  
  
  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
**.Chapter Five.**  
  
Kelly didn't want to get up. It was her's and Katie's third day at Hogwarts, and she loved it here, but this morning she felt royally horrible.  
  
Despite the throbbing headache and the pain in her back, she got out of bed, her feet dangling over the side before plopping onto the soft green carpet.  
  
Hearing movement in the Common Room, she assumed Katie was up and walked out, not caring that she was wearing black shorts and a tank top.  
  
The person sitting on the leather couch definitely was _not_ Katie.  
  
"Draco, how'd you get in here?" She asked, suddenly realizing how little was left to the imagination in these pajamas.   
  
"I found a way to connect your fireplace with the one in my dorm by the Floo network. Pretty clever, eh?" He raised his eyes and she laughed.  
  
"You could have just used the painting."  
  
"I tried to but that bloody dragon nearly singed my hand off," He raised his arm up and showed that the skin on his hand was red from burns.  
  
Kelly let her mouth hang open in shock. She quickly walked over, touching his skin gingerly. He barely winced.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Dumbledore never said the dragon had a temper."  
  
Draco smiled, "I guess he picked out a painting to match you and your sister."  
  
"Are you saying I have a temper, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, a smile slowly creeping onto her lips, which were surprisingly close to Draco's.   
  
"What if I am?" He said quietly, his eyes on her mouth.  
  
_Oh my god! He's going to kiss me._  
  
"Kelly, are you up??"  
  
  
  
After meeting up with Mati, the four walked down to the Great Hall in near-silence. Katie slowed her pace and made her sister do the same when they had entered the hall. Neither Draco or Mati noticed and they continued on to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Kelly, was I interrupting something this morning?" She asked, watching her sister's gray eyes dart around the hall. She was avoiding her eyes!  
  
"What do you mean?" Kelly asked, taking a sudden interest with her boots, which were definitely not school regulation.  
  
"If I wasn't mistaken, I could have sworn that you and Draco were about to kiss."  
  
"Katie, are you crazy? Why would I be kissing my best friend? Kissing Draco would be…like kissing my brother," Kelly shuddered at her own words, which was proof enough for Katie.  
  
"You like him. Just admit it and spare me a lot of whining."  
  
"Katharine Darikka Williams, I don't like Draco!!"   
  
Wow, her sister was really mad. She never used her full name unless she was near-blowing-up-point.   
  
With her robes billowing behind her, Kelly stomped over to the Slytherin table. Katie knew she shouldn't have said anything.  
  
Blimey, this wasn't a good way to start a day…but they _had_ almost kissed.  
  
  
  
Katie sat down in her seat in the History of Magic room. She was early for once; there was only a few other students in the room, and Professor Binns wasn't there yet either.  
  
Katie rested her head down on her desk and closed her eyes, resting her mind and calming her senses. She was safe in Hogwarts. No one bothered her or her sister, no one ever talked to them, there was no sense in keeping her guard up anymore.  
  
"Hi Katie!" Someone exclaimed, quite close to her, maybe _too_ close depending who it was.  
  
Her head snapped up, her blue-green eyes darting to where the voice was directed.  
  
"Ohhh…Hi Oliver." Katie smiled. It wasn't a smirk, but it wasn't a pleasant and happy smile either.  
  
Katie had a weird smile. Her lips curled into a dimple, and although she didn't look happy, she looked suddenly soothing and comforting, but with an edge of adventure and danger. And she only smiled this smile when she was very delighted with the situation.  
  
Oliver sat down next to her. Professor Binns still wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
"We're in the same class again I see." His gaze turned to her after his bag was on the table.  
  
"That makes three classes. All of my Seventh Year classes seem to be the same as yours." Katie replied, her mind working hurriedly.  
  
_'He's a **Gryffindor** Katie…you know what that means. You're a **William's sister.** You hate Gryffindors. They're all bright and happy all the time. More like rabbits then lions. You know all this is true, so why do you like talking to Oliver so much…?'_ She shook her head slightly to get rid of her thoughts, her eyes downcast to her hands, which were twisting almost nervously in her lap.   
  
"You okay?" Oliver asked suddenly, using his fingers to tip her chin up gently so she'd look at him. His golden brown eyes gazed into hers.  
  
_'Wow…I love her eyes…'_ Oliver thought to himself, and he smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
Katie looked away, slightly blushing, although it barely showed.  
  
_'It isn't right. What's going on here? Why is there something between us? He's a Gryffindor…I'm a Slytherin…although Mati **did** say he is alright…I'm so confused…'_  
  
"I'm fine…" Katie answered softly, and she reached into her bag and started arranging her books and quills ready for class.  
  
  
  
Professor Binns appeared in the doorway a few moments later, walking though it as he had no need to open it.  
  
While Oliver had been captivating Katie's attentions, the rest of the students had arrived and taken their places. Soon enough, Professor Binns had started to mumble on, and the students had either fallen asleep, taken to rest their head against something to stare at the ghostly form of a teacher, or propped something on their desk to keep them out of sight.  
  
Katie half listened to Professor Binns, and half started sketching on her parchment, glancing to see what Oliver was doing. He, of course, was planning Quidditch plays.  
  
  
  
Near the end of the lesson, Professor Binns announced the homework that was too be given, then his gaze fixed on Katie.  
  
"Miss Williams. On special request from Headmaster Dumbledore, you are excused from homework today…" Professor Binns paused as the class broke out into remarks and comments. That certainly had woken them up.  
  
"That's not fair Professor!"  
  
"Just because she's young doesn't mean she should be let off!"  
  
"I'm not doing it if _she_ isn't!"  
  
Katie side glanced Oliver and he shrugged at her, "Don't pay any attention to them Katie, don't worry about it…" He murmured.  
  
"Calm down class, calm down. If you would let me continue I was about to say that he is asking for a special essay from Miss Williams. Everything you know about the powers you and your sister possess, 500 words minimum because the Headmaster _did_ say that you said that you didn't know much so far. Are you clear on that Miss Williams?"  
  
Katie sighed inwardly. What a crappy piece of homework. "Yes Professor…" She answered, and as soon as the ghostly form of the teacher had turned, she flopped forward on her desk, her head causing a slightly loud THUMP as it came into contact with the wood.  
  
Those who saw chuckled or rolled their eyes. Oliver chuckled and rested his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently for a few seconds before taking away his hand again.  
  
"Feel lucky Katie…still better then writing about the Troll's Rights Confliction of 1862." Oliver reasoned, earning a middle finger gesture from his raven-haired partner, making him chuckle again.  
  
"You're really somethin' Katie…" Oliver smiled.  
  
  
  
Kelly sat in Charms, using her wand to make the books of the girl sitting in front of her float in mid-air. When the girl opened her mouth to tell Professor Flitwick, the books slammed down, hitting some boy in the head.  
  
Kelly choked back laughter, mostly because she hadn't been caught.   
  
"Kelly-Annie, are you being a naughty girl?"  
  
She turned her head to the seat next to her, shocked that the once-empty chair had been filled by a tall, lean boy with platinum blonde hair.   
  
"Me…naughty?? Never! How could you think such a thing?" She exclaimed with false hurt in her voice.   
  
Draco laughed, making a few Gryffs turn around. They weren't accustomed to seeing big, mean Draco Malfoy show emotion, let alone laugh.  
  
Professor Flitwick started his lesson and they were soon making heavy books levitate, something that Kelly could do in her sleep without a wand.  
  
"Hey, Kelly?" Draco said quietly, his eyes on his book, which was floating suspiciously close to the top of Harry Potter's head.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry about almost…you know…this morning." She nodded, hiding the fact that she felt a bit hurt. She hadn't wanted him to apologize for it, "It's fine. Forget about it."  
  
He nodded and, with a smirk, his book fell, dropping right onto perfect Potter's head.  
  
  
  
Katie sat down in one of the black velvet armchairs in the Common Room. Balancing a deep-green ink well on the armrest, and resting her parchment against her History of Magic book, she started to write.  
  
  
  
**History of Williams Sisters Magick**  
  
  
  
The magic my sister Kelly Anne Williams and I possess is called Sororius Vires, which is of Latin origin, meaning Powerful Sisters.  
  
It was originally discovered in 1201, first possessed by a vampire names Darikka Anne. When bitten by the witch vampire Lisza Williams, the mixture of their blood and magic created the magic gift of Sororius Vires.  
  
They were more or less sisters after their exchange of blood, and they swore their soles to each other to help defeat the evil and twisted Count Marthasare in 1227. Thus, the Sister Magick is created.  
  
  
  
It only appeared once after that, in 1543, shared between Kier and Robby Freeway, but wasn't as strong, since it had appeared in male forms. Kier and Robby Freeway had processed it, by being born on Yule, one of the most powerful nights of the year. Elizabeth Freeway, their mother, a descendent of Darikka Anne, had pleaded and casted herself, in hopes of giving birth to girls, another generation of Sororius Vires, as she had read about them in the diaries, passed down though the centuries of the families of Darikka Anne and Lisza Williams.  
  
  
  
Kier and Robby were born on December 21st, Yule Lore, a most magickal night. They were possessed with the powers of Sororius Virus, but couldn't control them, their bodies not right for the powers, too weak, and too limited.  
  
Thus, they soon died at the age of 13, 1556.  
  
  
  
I (Katharine Darikka Williams) was born on the 30th of April, the Eve of Beltane, also known as May Day. My sister, Kelly Anne Williams was born on the June 30th, right when the summertime of Litha is at it's most fullest, and exactly a month difference. Beltane is Roodmas, and Litha Druidic, Pagan holidays. What I find interesting is that Litha is the exact opposite of Yule.  
  
We too have been 'blessed' with the Sororius Vires powers, but they are now far different from when first created between Lisza Williams and Darikka Anne. Over the centuries they haven't adapted with time, they have only grown in strength, after not been under proper control.  
  
Really, we are the first to possess them properly since they were first created, more then 1000 years ago. (1002 to be exact.) Thus, this makes them sometimes violent, and hard to control, and we have not yet been able to receive the diaries to help us with our powers.  
  
  
  
Our parents were killed in 1994, by the Auror, Zackary Skynyard who killed them on false information. If they were still alive, we would have received the diaries when our Sororius Vires powers first appeared, when we were around eight and nine years old. We have finally received information on a Great-Aunt, Sybil Anne, a descendent of Darikka Anne, and we plan to make contact with her, as she was the last to have information of the Diaries we hope to acquire.  
  
  
  
So far, we know that we have the power to will something to happen. Not change the future, but draw power and make something occur if it's just about to take place. Such as make a boy fall off a broomstick in the middle of a Quidditch Game.  
  
We are able to levitate small objects when we are at the best of health, but it drains us, leaving us feeling tired and sleepy afterwards. We're still unable to master bigger objects such as animals or other people.  
  
Sometimes we are able to 'grow' (as we call it) fire or ice in our hands, and toss it at a direct target. We are both fire signs, so we can 'grow' fire much easier then ice. This power is new and very uncontrollable though.  
  
We are sometimes able to heighten our senses such as hearing and sight, which we first found out when our parents died. That was our first power that showed. Although we think that some of them have to be triggered by deep distress and trouble.  
  
Some of the other powers we may be able to do in years to come is telekinesis and the power of telepath thoughts into another's mind, or read their thoughts. A few times, I have been able to read my sister's thoughts, and she has been able to read mine, or know what I'm about to say. Or that could just be how well she knows me.  
  
These are only several of the powers we know about at the moment.  
  
Some may of occurred and we haven't noticed as of yet. We haven't had the ideal place to study them, but we hope to now in the next few years.  
  
This history that we know about the powers we process is not in full content, and we're still researching what we can, in the few Magickal History books that have information on Sororius Vires, which is rare, as Darikka Anne and Lisza Williams kept most of their powers a secret until they were on the deathbeds.  
  
This makes it unbelievably hard, but we are still trying, so hopefully one day we can live a normal life without the thought of powers might run amok once more, and possibly injure anyone surrounding us.  
  
That is the known history we have about Sororius Vires, we hope to find more soon.  
  
  
  
**By Katharine Darikka Williams. (Information added by Kelly Anne Williams.)**  
  
  
  
Katie chucked down her quill. It had taken her longer then she thought. Nearly two hours had gone by, although it had taken her a while to get the answers Kelly had been able to supply her with. She got up and stretched, her lithe and supple body flexed as she moved her joints and muscles again.  
  
She followed her sisters lead, and went to sleep, falling asleep quickly.  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...things certinly _have_ changed with the two sisters!  
  
Whatcha think so far? Flame are welcome, and Reviews we beg you for!!! 


	6. Upsetting Events

Welcome to Sororius Vires again! This is a story writen together by **.Kellyanne.** and **.Kayah.** and we present to you, Chapter Six! J K Rowling, that fantastic author we all love, owns all the Harry Potter infomation you already know and love. Kelly owns her character Kelly, and Katie owns her character Katie. Maticuno owns himself. We hope you like our fanfic and don't take our threat against Harry, Ron and Hermione too seriously! :D  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
**.Chapter Six.**  
  
Katie woke up; blinking herself awake as her eyes protested. More then anything she wanted to return to her dream. Even though it confused her, she felt relaxed in it, and for once not worried about herself or her sister.  
  
She was dressed in her soft black felt jeans, and a soft green shirt, and she was wrapped in Oliver's arms. But they were in the Gryffindor Common Room, and the few people that were left in the room were talking to her happily, not casting wary looks at her at all. Unlike some of the Slytherins who hadn't taken to Kelly and Katie at all, just like their old schools...These people here had laughter in their eyes as they chatted to her like a close friend, their looks not full of suspicion at all, they actually liked what she had to say, and found it funny and interesting. Oliver's chin was resting on her shoulder and she felt loved. She felt happy. Here she had friends, who didn't think for a minute about her past or her powers at all. She was _accepted_.  
  
Katie nuzzled under the pillows. She badly wanted…no, **needed** this dream to be true…  
  
"Katie!!! You're going to be late for Astrology if you don't come have breakfast soon!" Kelly called from the common room.  
  
For once, Katie ignored her. She wanted to ignore her whole life. She didn't want to be in different levels of class. At her age she should've been in a fifth year class, but she was considered a forth year. Even though she was in anything from a forth year class to seventh year classes each day. It wasn't fair.  
  
"I want a normal life…" she mumbled to herself, before dragging herself out of her bed to pull on her robes.  
  
"What's the use of having a theory lesson on Astrology? Astronomy should be kept at midnight and nothing else." Katie mumbled to herself as she decided to pull her robes over the basketball shorts and long sleeved furry shirt she had been sleeping in.  
  
"**KATIE!!!**"  
  
"CHEERIES!!!" Katie swore. She had head that scream in her mind at the same time, and it almost shattered her mind. "I can hear you! Don't scream at me in my mind as well! It bloody hurt you git!" Katie yelled back. Ever since she'd arrived at Hogwarts her usually placid and quiet personality had been destroyed. She was now nearly as quick tempered as her sister, and it wasn't a good thing.  
  
Kelly stuck her head into the room, greeted almost immediately by a book that had catapulted towards her, Katie glaring.  
  
"Now, that's not very nice. Trying to behead your only sister. I'm offended," Kelly said dramatically, pretending to swoon. Katie smiled despite herself and walked into the Common Room, using a bit of magic to change into her robes.   
  
"Do we have to go to class today? I want to sleep."  
  
"Having nice dreams?" Kelly said innocently, her eyebrows rising up and down suggestively.  
  
It only took Katie a second or two to catch on, "YOU WERE SPYING ON MY DREAMS!!!????"   
  
"Katie, darling sister, you of all people should know that I can't control when my mind decides to tune into thoughts…or dreams of someone. Just remember who we are Katie. He's a flaming Gryffindor." Kelly glared at her warningly, before leaving that subject. "Incidentally, Yesterday, I was sitting in Potions like the innocent, little girl that I am and I heard Snape thinking what he should wear on his date with Professor McGonagall. Do you know how mentally scarring that is???" Kelly relaxed when her sister smiled.   
  
"I really hope you're joking about that…I don't need nightmares of Professor Snape snogging with McGonagall."  
  
  
  
As quickly as they came, days began to slide past, bringing Hogwarts into a bitterly cool autumn. Tank tops and shorts were replaced with pants and jumpers, worn under heavy robes.   
  
The more time that passed, the closer Mati and Draco got with Kelly and Katie once again.  
  
Their friendships were strengthened.  
  
Kelly was still trying to ignore the fact that maybe, just maybe she saw Draco as more then a friend and Katie continued to fight a relationship with Oliver, whether it be friendship or more.  
  
Everything was going fine…until Halloween rolled around.  
  
  
  
The Halloween feast was more magnificent then any Hogwarts had seen in the past. Each table was filled to capacity with cakes and sweets and almost every student was laughing…that is, except Katie, Draco and Mati.  
  
None of them knew where Kelly was. She hadn't been in bed when Katie woke up, she wasn't in Potions or any other class, and for that matter she had disappeared.  
  
"Katie…are you sure you don't know where your sister is?" Draco asked for the tenth time in the past five minutes.   
  
Katie gritted her teeth, "Draco, I have no bloody idea!"   
  
Seeing the hurt flash in her friend's eyes, Katie quickly apologized, saying that she lost control of her temper when she was nervous or scared.  
  
After about an hour of silence, Draco couldn't take it anymore. Not even bothering to say goodbye to his two friends, he walked swiftly out of the Great Hall.  
  
Adjusting to the strange silence in the dimly lit corridor, Draco began to think of where his friend might be. She obviously wasn't in her dorm and she wouldn't be in a classroom…  
  
That's when he remembered a conversation he had had with her a few weeks before. She had told him that, down by the lake, she felt calm, like all her problems could be lifted if she sat by the edge of the rippling water. If she was anywhere on the grounds, she'd be there.  
  
  
  
With her back against a tree and her knees brought up to her chest, Kelly finally felt like her tears had decided to stop flowing. Wiping her eyes with the corner of her grey uniform jumper, she was about to get up when she heard footsteps approaching. Before she could react, Draco Malfoy appeared through a thicket of trees, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Kelly! Bloody hell, where were you??" He said, his voice choked with emotion, pulling her to her feet and wrapping her in a rough embrace.  
  
"I was here, you git," She said softly, cursing herself for having had cried. Her voice was so choked from tears that Draco pulled to meet her eyes.  
  
"You've been crying," He said. She shook her head, trying to pull away from him. His grip on her arm only tightened, "Kelly, what's wrong?" Hearing the pain in his voice made fresh tears form in her grey-blue eyes.  
  
Draco saw them and let go of her arm. She quickly took her seat back by the tree.  
  
"He died today," She whispered, her ears pounding and her head beginning to spin as it always did when fresh tears were about to fall.  
  
"Who?" Draco asked softly, taking a seat beside her. His hand found hers and he laced his fingers into her own.  
  
Sighing painfully, she closed her eyes and fell into the past.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Katie, have you seen Tyler anywhere?" Kelly asked her sister, who was sitting besides her, eating a pumpkin pastry. The two girls sat at a table off away from everyone else, but Tyler Ravin, Kelly's closest friend at school, usually accompanied them. That evening, though, he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I don't know. It's Halloween…maybe he's…" Before Katie could finish her sentence, an ebony owl flew in, dropping a small letter in front of the two girls.  
  
Kelly reached for it first, glancing at the front of the envelope for only a second before tearing it open.  
  
It fell from her hands quickly and she bolted from the room, Katie close behind.  
  
"Kelly…what's wrong??" Her sister screamed as they ran down a corridor. The elder of the two stopped the younger.  
  
"Kelly, what did that bloody letter say?"   
  
"It said to meet them in the dungeons or else they'll kill Tyler!" Kelly said angrily before she began to run again.  
  
Paintings whizzed past as she ran full speed down flight after flight of stairs until; finally, she and Katie reached the dungeons.   
  
Katie held her sister back when they saw what was waiting for them in the dungeon. Tyler was against a wall, his arms spread and attached to the wall by thick chains. His robes were torn and blood was flowing down his cheek. His dark hair was thick with sweat and blood and his eyes were closed.  
  
"Tyler!!" Kelly screamed, trying to free herself from her sister's arms. Her friend was up there, in pain, and her sister wouldn't let her go!   
  
She was about to scream her friend's name again when three cloaked people emerged from the shadows of the dungeon. Judging by their size, they were students.   
  
"Well, well, well…the Williams sisters. So glad of you to join us," Said one of the cloaked people as he stepped closer to Tyler, who had begun to stir from what appeared to be a sleeping spell.   
  
Kelly finally pulled free from her sister's grasp and had begun to run across the dungeon when the second of the three spoke, "Silly girl. Take another step and he dies."  
  
The one that was closest to Tyler pulled out a knife and pressed it to Tyler's throat. Her friend's eyes widened in horror, pleading with her to follow the instructions of the cloaked boy and stay away.   
  
"What are you doing? Why are you doing this??" Kelly screamed, trying not to run over to Tyler. If she did, she knew he'd die and that would kill her. He was the only person at this school who had been brave enough to befriend her and her sister.   
  
"Being as bright as you two are, you should have guessed by now. You see we're all tired of seeing you two walk around like you own this school just because you have some special powers."  
  
"Fine! Do whatever you want with me but leave him alone," Kelly said softly, feeling her sister place a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Hmm…don't like seeing your little friend get hurt??" With that, the knife was dropped and the boy struck Tyler in the stomach with his fist, pounding him over and over until Kelly was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Stop it!! STOP IT!!!" She kept repeating until she couldn't control her emotions anymore. She quickly took her sister's hand and, before Katie could stop her, targeted the rage in their bodies towards the three boys… only the fury had blinded them both and made their aim off.  
  
Instead of hitting any of the three boys, the hit Tyler.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco was at a loss for words. He hadn't known any of what Kelly had just told him. She knew that. She purposely didn't tell him because it was too painful for her to even speak of it.   
  
But tonight…a year since the actual event had occurred…she couldn't help but tell someone.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Draco whispered into her ear. His words made her tears pour out faster, her face a slick mixture of tears and flesh.  
  
"Yes it was! I could have stopped them, but I let my bloody powers take over and he died. My God, Draco, he died. I remember seeing his eyes meet mine before his body went limp. He knew what was coming, Draco, and he knew that I HAD killed him!!"  
  
"Kelly, shh…" He whispered as she began to sob into his shoulder, "Shh…it wasn't your fault. None of it would have happened if those boys hadn't have set that trap. They wanted you to do it, Kelly…it wasn't your fault."  
  
After what seemed like hours, her sobs subsided and she could finally breath.  
  
"Thank you," She whispered, wiping tears away with the sleeve of her jumper.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and gently tipped her face up with a warm finger. She shivered as his lips moved over hers, slowly bringing warmth into her ice-cold body. It felt so right…but then she thought about Tyler.  
  
He had trusted her and her powers, but the only thing that came from that trust was his death.  
  
She pulled away, "Don't…Draco, you can't."  
  
"Kelly?" He asked his eyes clouded with questions. She stood quickly and tried her hardest to stop more tears from flowing.  
  
"I can't…me getting close to you will only get you hurt…or killed. I can't let that happen. I care for you too much."  
  
And with that, she ran.  
  
  
  
  
  
Katie sighed. It was nearly the end of the feast, and had been night for ages when Draco had run out. She poked her potatoes with her fork and sighed. Mati was in conversation with a sixth year Slytherin beside him, and she had been worrying about her sister all day.  
  
She knew exactly what day it was, choosing to try to ignore it then dwell on it. But she knew it wasn't that easy for her sister.  
  
She looked up, scanning the Gryffindor table for her familiar brunette friend.  
  
There he was, watching her, like he sometimes was when she looked over. He beckoned, and pointed out the door. Katie raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly, their eyes locked as he gestured towards the door again.  
  
She sighed and got up, laughing to herself in her mind as she saw Oliver make some excuse to his little Gryffindor friends and jump up. He walked out the door before she did, and stood around the corner.  
  
"What do you want Wood?" She asked, folding her arms and trying to look like she didn't care as some of her fellow Slytherins walked past her, out of the Great Hall as the feast started to end.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, she dropped her glare and folded arms and snuck a look around them, checking.  
  
"We can't keep this up Ollie…" she said in a low voice.  
  
"Of course we can." He answered, his voice low and strong. He made her look up at him.  
  
"It doesn't matter about our houses Kat…nothing like that matters at all…all that matters is…us." He soothed, resting his head on top of hers and holding her hands in his.  
  
Katie sighed softly, thinking for a moment before she pulled away from him, her thoughts suddenly clear.  
  
"Are you **mad**?" She asked. "We're _not_ talking about this here." She said stubbornly.  
  
"Fine…follow me." He murmured softly, and after a quick glance around for teachers, he took her hand firmly again, and pulled her out of the castle.  
  
"Where're we going?" Katie asked, her strides longer then usual as she did her best to keep up with his pace.  
  
He side glanced her, a smile that showed his dimples making her almost smile.  
  
"Why? Worried we'll get in trouble?" he teased.  
  
Katie scoffed.  
  
"I'm a Williams sister, we don't care for such things."  
  
Oliver suddenly stopped walked, and he turned to her.  
  
"But do _you_ care…?" he asked gently, gazing into her eyes deeply.  
  
Katie paused.  
  
"I still don't…but I see what you're saying…just because I'm a Williams sister doesn't mean I have to live up to our history, I know, I know…" Katie signed. "We've talked about this all before Oliver…and I still do believe in everything out name holds…because I agree with it."  
  
He nodded, and pressed his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss, before taking her hand again, and pulling her along.  
  
"So where are we going?" Katie asked again, looking back at the castle, which was getting further away.  
  
He chuckled. "If you know me at all Katie, you'll know." He answered simply.  
  
"Quidditch Pitch?" Katie asked, actually smiling slightly.  
  
"Of course." He smiled back at her, and brushed her free flowing raven hair out of her face gently.  
  
"You should smile more often Katie…" he remarked softly, before continuing to pick his way down the small path towards the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
She blushed slightly, and poked his back gently with the hand that wasn't wrapped in his.  
  
  
  
They stayed silent until they were in the Quidditch pitch, sitting on the grass in the middle of the pitch.  
  
Oliver flopped back onto his back, and stared up at the sky, looking in bliss at being in the Quidditch pitch once again.  
  
Katie sighed, gazing at him wishfully.  
  
_'Stupid family history…stupid houses…it's not fair. There shouldn't be any reason why I can't be with Olli freely…'_  
  
Oliver smiled, looking at her fondly.  
  
The fact that she was such a mystery, so silent with so much hidden about her was what amazed him most about her…and the fact she was beautiful attracted him as well of course. She held grace and dignity, which covered the raw power she had been cursed with. He sighed inwardly. He saw it more of a curse more then anything. Though Katie only told him the worst of the things that had happened to herself and her sister maybe the reason of that of course…  
  
"So what are we going to talk about?" he asked in a low, comforting voice. He beckoned her again silently, and she moved closer, resting her hand on his chest, her eyes full of worry and angst.  
  
"It's not going to work…we can't act like this together…I'm Slytherin, you're Gryffindor…I'm part of the Williams family…you're…you…we just can't Oliver…" Katie said softly, not letting herself look at him. She stared at the grass instead.  
  
Oliver pulled himself up and he sat next to her, looking at her with a troubled expression.  
  
"Katie. Tell me seriously. Do you love me?" he asked, tipping her chin up gently so their eyes met.  
  
She nodded, her bottom lip trembling slightly. "I do Oliver…I really do…I love you." She confessed softly.  
  
He rested his hands on hers, and, noticing they were freezing, took off his Hogwarts robe and wrapped them around her arms. Since it was Halloween, they were allowed to wear what they wished, and therefore, he was wearing black pants and a dark red jumper.  
  
Katie wrapped the robe around her arms silently, as she thought about things deeply.  
  
"What'll people say if they found out though Olli? My sister if anyone is the only one who may already know slightly, but until I admit anything, she isn't going to act on it…what'll we do if people find out?" Katie asked worriedly, her usually tough manner nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Katie…" Oliver said, his voice intense and sharp. I don't _care_ what people think. I don't _care_ what could happen. We're not going to do anything. We shouldn't have to! It's a stupid ancient hatred between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, nothing else." He pulled Katie close and wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead against her's.  
  
Katie stayed silent for a while.  
  
"Well...do you love me Oliver?" she asked slowly.  
  
He paused before nodding. "Of course I do Katie." He chuckled softly.  
  
Katie shot him a look, pulling away from him slightly to look at him.  
  
"Why did you pause? And why are you laughing about it?" She demanded.  
  
"I just…wanted to make sure of my answer before I said anything…" he answered, kissing her cheek softly.  
  
"…No you didn't. You shouldn't have to _think_ about anything if you really did love me…" She struggled out of his arms and stood up, his cloak still wrapped around her shoulders and arms.  
  
"Oliver…we can't do this. You don't love me. You just want a girlfriend, not _me_…" Katie paused, trying to keep her emotions under control.  
  
He went to talk, but she held up a hand, and he suddenly felt his lips sealing.  
  
"No. You're not saying anything until I'm though Wood…" Katie said, her voice almost cold.  
  
"You just wanted to be with me because I'm different. Because I'm a **freak**…" her voice broke slightly as tears threatened to spill over.  
  
"It's been exactly a year tonight since Kelly and I _killed_ someone. Our powers **killed** our old friend…I don't want you to get hurt, even if you don't love me like I thought you did…" a tear fell down her cheek and her control over her powers wavered, and Oliver felt his lips unsealing again.  
  
"Katie…I _do_ love you. I really do Katie. I'm a guy, we can't express our feelings as well as girls can…That's the first time I've ever said I love someone besides a lass in a Quidditch game, and I wanted to make sure I knew the depth of the meaning." He paused as he stood up, and took her into his arms again, as her tears spilled over silently.  
  
"We'll get it sorted out Katie…I'm not giving up…we'll stay in secret. Okay? We'll stay in secret…" he murmured soothingly to her, planting kisses through her hair as he comforted her while her tears ran.  
  
They stood together for a while, basking in each other's company, and thinking to themselves before Oliver pulled Katie into a kiss. Her tears had stopped, and her thoughts had become what she should do about it. Oliver wasn't worried, but she was…  
  
She pushed him away from her gently; breaking the contact between their lips she loved so much.  
  
"Oliver…we can't…I'm sorry, we just can't." She mumbled, before dropping his cloak into his hands, and running away, off the pitch.  
  
She ran as fast as she could, trying to fight her tears as they took over her again. She heard Oliver behind her, and she tried to run faster, but she soon felt his hands grab her and slow her down.  
  
"Katie! Just calm down!" he was breathing hard, but not as much as her. He was fit from his Quidditch training, which showed in his nice, athletic body.  
  
"We can't…Oliver we can't…" Katie said hesitantly, as he hugged her close.  
  
He took a deep breath, and she could feel him getting slightly angry.  
  
"You know what Katie? **Fine**." He let go of her and stepped back, clipping his cloak back on over his shoulders.  
  
"I've tried to prove how much you mean to me, but I guess it's not enough unless I turn Slytherin and all bad and twisted like you and your _perfect_ family." Oliver snapped.  
  
"That's not true!" Katie cried, wanting nothing else but to he in his embrace again.  
  
"Well what _is_ true Katie? I've listened to everything you've had to say, and I've tried to prove how much you mean to me, but it's still not enough. Who really cares about what everyone else thinks Katie? I don't give a sodding damn, but I mustn't mean anything to you. Your opinion means the most to me, and mine is _supposed_ to mean the most to you, but I guess I was wrong." He turned away from her and kicked savagely at a stone on the ground.  
  
"Go back to your beloved Slytherins Katie. I can't be stuffed to worry about you anymore. You're right. It's over. We can't keep this up. Have a nice sodding life _**freak**_." And with that, he stalked off, back down to the Quidditch pitch, leaving Katie alone once more…  
  
Kelly wanted to cry. In the darkness of her Common Room, she urged her eyes to swim with tears because she needed something to distract her.  
  
The truth, though, was that her eyes were dried out, leaving not a drop to fall. She had cried as she ran across the grounds and into the school, tears still falling when she signed her name on the painting of the silver dragon and entered her dormitory.   
  
Now it was painful not to cry because it made her feel like what had happened didn't affect her. If Draco meant so much to her, why wasn't she crying? Why wasn't her body being shaken with sobs??  
  
It seemed like it had been hours since Draco had kissed her, but, in fact, it had only been minutes. It was an eternity to her and she realized why.  
  
_She loved him._  
  
It was the kind of love that she had longed for most of her life. It broke her heart knowing that she could never feel how love was when it was returned because she knew that getting close to Draco could kill him.  
  
She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice her sister enter the room until Katie let out a sob and fell into one of the couches.  
  
"Katie…Katie, what's wrong?"  
  
Her sister looked up and Kelly saw something that shocked her.  
  
_Tears._  
  
She saw tears glistening in her older sister's eyes and it scared her. Katie never cried. She hadn't cried at their parents' funeral. She had been the one who had wrapped her arms around Kelly as her body shook with tears, holding her back so she wouldn't run to the coffin. She hadn't shed a tear when Tyler had died, not even at his funeral.  
  
She had always been the brave one, constantly feeling the need to take all their problems and make them go away.  
  
Seeing her in tears made Kelly realize that her sister wasn't as strong as she always appeared to be. She just hid pain well.  
  
"Katie, tell me what's wrong," She said softly as she took a seat next to her older sibling.  
  
"It's over," Katie whispered, burying her head into her sister's shoulder.   
  
"Over? What's over?"  
  
"He and I fought and it's over. I love him and I let him go."  
  
Kelly's brow furrowed, not really understanding what her sister was talking about. If she loved someone, wouldn't Kelly have known about a relationship?? Wouldn't Katie have told her??  
  
"Kats, who are you talking about?" Kelly asked soothingly, rubbing her sister's back like Katie had done to her when they were little.  
  
"Oliver," Katie whispered.  
  
Kelly sucked in a harsh breath. Oliver…as in Oliver Wood…meaning a Gryffindor. Her sister was in love with a Gryffindor.  
  
It didn't really surprise her. After tuning in on Katie's dream those many weeks ago, she had been suspicious, but, knowing her sister, she would have been murdered if she brought it up.  
  
Besides, Katie had been happy when she was with Oliver. She had seemed happier.  
  
"Shh…Katie, it'll be alright."  
  
"How would **you** know??? You've never been in love!!"  
  
Kelly winced, pulling away from her older sibling. _That hurt._  
  
"Oh, Kelly, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just…he's gone. Really gone. You should have heard him spit out the words when he said it was over."  
  
"I know more about love then you think," Kelly whispered, her eyes dropping to the fireplace.   
  
Katie nodded, not really understanding. She had always been able to sense how Kelly was feeling, but she never once felt love. She'd felt sadness and more anger then should be humanly possible, but she had never sensed love.  
  
Drying her tears, Katie squeezed Kelly's hand before mumbling that she was going to bed.  
  
Neither sister slept that night.  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
Poor Kelly...Tyler meant so much to her...and poor Katie...he can be such a heartless bastard sometimes...  
  
LoL So whatcha think so far? Flame are welcome, and Reviews we beg you for!!! 


	7. Dawn of Difference

font{font-size:12;font-weight: normal; font-family:Verdana}Welcome to Sororius Vires again! This is a story writen together by **.Kellyanne.** and **.Kayah.** and we present to you, Chapter Seven! J K Rowling, that fantastic author we all love, owns all the Harry Potter infomation you already know and love. Kelly owns her character Kelly, and Katie owns her character Katie. Maticuno owns himself. We hope you like our fanfic and don't take our threat against Harry, Ron and Hermione too seriously! :D  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
**.Chapter Seven.**  
  
Kelly stumbled out of her dorm, rubbing the black bags under her eyes from not sleeping. Her usually sleek blonde hair was ruffled, and her eyes were still tearstained and depressed. She looked in the mirror, and did a simple charm, fixing her once sleepy appearance and ruffled hair. She flopped into a black armchair, missing the wakeup call from Draco she usually received.  
  
He hadn't turned up.  
  
She looked at the class schedule she had for that day.  
  
**Friday  
  
9 o' clock-** Third Year Potions  
**Half past Ten-** Sixth Year Double Herbology  
**12 o' clock-LUNCH  
1 o' clock-** Third Year Charms  
**Half past 2-** Sixth Year DADA  
  
  
  
Kelly shuddered. Potions first. That meant Draco. Then Herbology. That meant Mati poking into what he was bound to have noticed by second lesson and trying to make Katie laugh as well. Katie would be with her in Herbology though…not that she'd necessarily be talking or anything. She hadn't seen Katie this upset since her cat was killed. Then after that was Charm, Draco again, then Mati again.  
  
"I can't put up with that…" Kelly sighed, resting her head on her hand as she curled up in her armchair.  
  
Her sister dawdled out of her room, her usually silky ebony hair was tangled and strewn everywhere, and her eyes were strangely dilated and fuzzy.  
  
"…Katie…what have you done to yourself?!?" Kelly asked, looking up at her sister more carefully, her head snapping up.  
  
"Ouch! Flippin' hell!" Kelly shrieked, her hair caught on the bracelet from Tyler. The sudden shock of pain made her wince and she continued swearing as she untangled her bracelet from the small knot in her hair.  
  
Her sister sat down across from her and stared straight ahead dizzily, not seeming to hear Kelly.  
  
Kelly stood and walked over to her sister, shaking her gently.   
  
"Katie?" she asked carefully. Something about her appearance and the atmosphere around her sister wasn't quite right.  
  
Still no answer from Katie.  
  
"Oh heck…not again…"  
  
Kelly jumped up and ran into Katie's room, finding the small black bottle she knew she'd find.  
  
"Nearly empty…bloody hell…"  
  
She surveyed her sister's room carefully, before picking up the necklace her sister never parted with. Taking both with her, she stormed back into their Common Room.  
  
"What are these?!?" She snapped, holding both in front of her sister's face.  
  
No reply. Katie continued staring straight ahead, looking half drunk, half very very sick. She was shaking slightly, her hands especially, and her eyes were getting cloudier by the minute.  
  
"Jeez Katie, don't make me have to deal with you as well…first Draco and now you…" Kelly sighed.  
  
"Mati would be upset if he found out you've taken this off." Kelly continued, dangling the necklace in front of Katie' face, hoping to get her to talk before she could scold her about the contents of the black bottle.  
  
Katie's eyes momentarily fixed themselves on the necklace, before she looked up at her sister wearily, as if she knew what was coming.  
  
Kelly sat herself on the arm rest of Katie's chair, dropping her necklace into her hands, and, while Katie fumbled with it, trying to pick it up, Kelly opened the bottle and sniffled it slightly, thoughtful for a second as Katie tried her hardest to get control over her movements again.  
  
"What have I said about this Katie?" Kelly asked in a dangerously low voice. Katie looked up at Kelly, before looking at the bottle.  
  
"That's mine…Kelly…you shouldn't have that…bad for you…" Katie garbled.  
  
"It's bad for you too!!!" Kelly snapped, and threw the bottle against the wall, making it shatter and the black gooey substance inside ran down the wall, before disappearing right in front of their eyes.  
  
"That cost a lot Kelly…you ruined it…I need it…" Katie stuttered, her hands reaching out towards it desperately.  
  
"Katharine Darikka it's bad for you! How could you do this to yourself?!?" Kelly yelled, making Katie look her in the eyes. She whimpered and pulled away, hiding her face under the black robe she had dragged out of her room with her, and stayed hidden under the robe, crying softly.  
  
"Oh bloody hell…" Kelly snapped. "That's right, leave me with my problems and yours as well…real nice sister." Kelly pulled herself away from her sister's chair and walked back in her room, throwing her things around before she found her uniform. She changed into it, and contemplated the thought of just going down for breakfast and not bothering about classes.  
  
_'But the teachers would probably see me at breakfast and wonder why I'm not at classes…I guess **both** of us can't skip school…'_  
  
"Damn you Katie!" Kelly glared. She'd have to go to her classes because her stupid sister had to go get totally drunk or whatever that stuff did to you.  
  
She stormed out of her room again, now in her uniform with her bag.  
  
"I'll consider bringing you some breakfast." Kelly considered allowed, and after receiving no response at all from Katie, walked out of their room.  
  
  
  
Kelly made her way down to the Great Hall, her ankle boots clicking all the way.  
  
After a quick breakfast at the opposite end of the Slytherin table, far away from Draco and Mati, making sure they didn't see her, she took a few pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice, and, after casting a warming charm on the toast and a chilling charm on the orange juice, took them back up to her sister. Katie hadn't moved from where she was when she'd left her, so she left them on the table in front of her and pulled off the robe.  
  
"Pull yourself together yeh? I brought you food, so eat." Kelly said, frustrated. She was used to Katie always being the one who pulled though, not caring what happened to them, only caring about getting them both into the future.  
  
"Whatever…" Katie mumbled.  
  
Kelly smiled. It was progress. Maybe by second lesson her head would be clear once again.  
  
Kelly took a deep breath, and went off to potions…  
  
  
  
Katie pulled herself up to stand after Kelly left. She stumbled over to a window, and stared out. The Quidditch pitch was just in sight, well, a small tip of it anyway.  
  
Katie drew a shuddering breath and stumbled through a small doorway, into the small bathroom that the prefects used.  
  
She splashed water on her face, and shook her head to clear it.  
  
"Bloody 'ell…" she muttered to herself, before awkwardly walking back to her chair, and sank into it again, taking a sip of her juice before falling into a doze once more.  
  
  
  
Kelly walked silently into her potions class, her silvery blue eyes scanning the class, before she took a seat in the corner, on the opposite side to where Draco and she usually sat.  
  
The rest of the class filled in, and Draco gave her a careful, almost wishful look, before taking his seat silently.  
  
"Well class. Today I will test your truth serums, and then……Miss Williams. Is there any reason why you're not in your allocated seat?" Professor Snape asked, fixing her with a greasy stare as he walked towards her.  
  
"I was wondering if I could sit here today sir…" Kelly answered, avoiding Draco's gaze.  
  
"Of course you may wonder it…but the answer will still be no, and you will still have to take your place beside Mr Malfoy, like you always do." Snape turned and walked back to the front of the class.  
  
Kelly didn't move.  
  
"Is there, by any chance, something wrong with your legs Miss Williams?" Snape asked, as some in the class snickered.  
  
"No Professor Snape…" Kelly answered, and, sighing, moved to sit next to Draco.  
  
  
  
If Potions class had been bad, then Charms was like pulling teeth. Professor Flitwick, believing that his class was coming along quickly with their charming of objects, decided to move them along with a Truth Charm. Funny, how, when Kelly wanted to fib the most, she was going to be under a truth spell…with the one person she wanted to fib to.  
  
"Do you want to go under the charm first or should I?" Draco asked quietly, his eyes glued on her face, though she refused to meet his gaze.  
  
"I don't care," She said curtly, pretending that she was talking to an annoying Gryff instead of the only person, besides her sister, that she loved.   
  
"Fine! I'll put the charm on you," He said, taking out his wand and pointing it at her. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the anxiety growing in her gut. What if he asked if she loved him???  
  
She heard him mutter the charm and her body suddenly felt light, as though a huge burden had been lifted. It felt unnatural and peaceful at the same time.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Draco looking over the parchment Professor Flitwick had given them. It was a list of possible questions to see if the charm had worked. He looked up, holding her gaze as she tried not to cry. She could see pain in those silver eyes that she had caused.  
  
"Alright, it says I'm supposed to ask you questions you would normally lie about."  
  
"Ok, then ask," She said quickly, making sure her voice was void of emotion.   
  
"Have you ever been in love?"  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"You heard me. Now answer the question."  
  
"Yes," She said quietly, averting her gaze.  
  
"With who?" She had been expecting the question but it still made her loss her breath.  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"You're supposed to be answering the question truthfully."  
  
"I am! It's none of your business who I love!"  
  
Draco forced her to meet his gaze, "It is if it's me."  
  
She opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Professor Flitwick. It was for the best anyway. She couldn't have lied and told him it wasn't true.  
  
"Alright, class, I want you to use the counter-acting charm to stop the spell and then repeat the charm on your partner."  
  
Sighing, Kelly used to charm to rid her of the effects and then pointed her want at Draco. He wore a smug smirk on his face that made her blood boil. It took all her willpower not to use a charm to make his face disappear.  
  
  
  
"Kelly! Wait the bloody hell up!!"   
  
Sighing, she spun on her heel, coming face to face with Mati. Another sigh rose to her lips, this time one of relief. She was glad it wasn't Draco.   
  
"Sorry," She mumbled as Mati fell into step with her. She ignored the fact that his brow was furrowed.  
  
"What's going on, Kelly?" He asked.   
  
"What do you mean?" She said slowly, surprised that Mati was concerned. He had always been her friend, but he and Katie were the close ones.   
  
"You and Draco…what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing…it's nothing."  
  
"Kelly, don't lie to me. I saw you sit at the other end of the table at breakfast. You're avoiding him," Mati stopped her, looking down to meet her gaze.  
  
"Mati, it's nothing. Please believe me," She hated the fact that she sounded desperate. Showing desperation and weakness never suited Kelly Williams.  
  
"Fine. Now, I want to go flying."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
Mati laughed, "You're coming with me."  
  
"What?!?!"   
  
"Kelly, I'm not going to let you go up to your dorm room and mope until dinner. I'm going to take you flying."  
  
"No!!" She practically screamed, crossing her arms. She was determined not to go flying.  
  
  
  
Kelly sighed, one leg over either side of a close-to-brand-new broomstick. So much for being determined not to fly.   
  
Mati stood on the opposite side of her, looking expectantly at her.  
  
"Are you going to kick off the ground or are we going to stand here?" He asked, the corners of his eyes wrinkling from laughter.  
  
"I haven't flown in a while."  
  
"How long, pray tell, is a while in the land of Kelly Williams??"  
  
"Three years," She mumbled, ignoring the look of shock on Mati's face.   
  
"Three years! You haven't flown a broomstick in three bloody years??"  
  
"Well, what do you expect? Once you make a kid fall off a broomstick, headmasters usually don't trust you unless you have both feet on the ground."  
  
"Do you remember how to fly??"  
  
She glared at Mati before kicking off the ground and zooming upward, marveling in the cool rush of wind through her hair. Mati soon reached her side throwing a club at her.  
  
"I'm not going to smash your skull in, no matter how much you want me to," Kelly said as she eyed the club uncertainly.   
  
Mati grinned as he pulled a medium sized black ball out of his pocket, and said ball seemed to be fighting him as he did so.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not playing with a bludger!!"  
  
"Yeah you are. We're playing Quidditch," Mati let the bludger go and it started flying around the pitch, swooping and diving rapidly.  
  
"We can't! Besides, you can't play with only two people," She grinned smugly, knowing she had won.  
  
"I know that, which is why I invited a third person. Still unfair, but it makes the game more exciting."  
  
"A third person?? Mati, I swear, I'll kill you if it's…"  
  
You guys starting without me??" Came a voice from the ground. She snapped her head down and glared at the sight of Draco. She was going to kill Mati!!!!  
  
"Kelly was just telling me how happy she was to get the chance to play with us," Mati yelled down towards Draco, who was mounting his broomstick. Her eyes narrowed and she was about to scream at the boy next to her, but a sound invaded her ears that resembled a gremlin. She turned quickly and saw the bludger coming right at her. Instinctively, she swung the club and sighed in relief when the bludger went sailing in the opposite direction of her head.  
  
"Have you done this before, Kelly??"  
  
She turned again, this time seeing Draco's face up close instead of from forty feet below her.   
  
"It doesn't take that much skill," She said through gritted teeth before urging her broomstick forward. She stopped when both Mati and Draco appeared as little specks in the distance.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that she was forty feet off the ground. She had never liked flying, but after what happened with Dennis Warmings, she had steered clear of them. They had always made her feel uneasy and extremely unsafe.  
  
Her thoughts her interrupted when she heard the sound of two brooms stopping short.  
  
"Why'd you zoom off??" Mati asked innocently, but she saw through it. She knew he knew she wanted to be far, _far_ away from Draco.  
  
"Oh, no reason. Just felt like flying."  
  
Mati nodded.  
  
"Ok, Mati, Draco, why don't you two go to the other side of the field and hit the bludger my way…just for fun," Kelly said, fighting the urge to smile as both boys turned and flew to the opposite side of the pitch. Suddenly the bludger came soaring towards her and she hit it as hard as she could. She laughed as Draco was forced to duck as the black ball nearly decapitated him.  
  
"You three get down here!"  
  
The voice had been carried from the ground and she looked down. In doing so, she saw a guy with the worst teeth she had ever seen. He looked like a bloody beaver.  
  
Seeing that both boys were flying towards the ground, Kelly allowed herself to follow suit. She landed before either of them, thoroughly creeped out by the arrogant stare the beaver was giving her.  
  
"What do you want Flint?" Draco asked icily. She almost laughed; glad she wasn't the only one not to like this guy.  
  
"We need someone to stand in for our beater who was injured last game. I want her," He pointed at her as though she was a dog or something.   
  
"Excuse me! I'm not playing Quidditch!" She said loudly, glaring at the beaver named Flint.  
  
"Yes you are. Practice tomorrow morning. If you aren't on the pitch, you'll regret it," Flint said, his voice lacking emotion. After he had left the pitch, Mati patted her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I think he likes you. That's the nicest I've heard him speak to anyone all year," Mati said, a smile hinting his face.  
  
"Welcome to the team," Draco said.  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
What's Katie done to herself? All over a _Gryffindor_?!?!?  
And Kelly, couldn't avoid Quidditch...or Draco...will she get back together with him? Let's hope so...  
  
So whatcha think so far? Flame are welcome, and Reviews we beg you for!!! 


	8. Quidditch Interests

Welcome to Sororius Vires again! This is a story writen together by **.Kellyanne.** and **.Kayah.** and we present to you, Chapter Eight! J K Rowling, that fantastic author we all love, owns all the Harry Potter infomation you already know and love. Kelly owns her character Kelly, and Katie owns her character Katie. Maticuno owns himself. We hope you like our fanfic and don't take our threat against Harry, Ron and Hermione too seriously! :D  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
**.Chapter Eight.**  
  
Kelly tracked into their dorm. It was now after dinner, and she had been dragged to sit between Flint and Mati, with Draco across from her. They'd been exchanging looks all night, and she could only dream about what it would be like to be sitting next to him, carefree and happy as their hands rested together, fingers intertwined, talking happily as if nothing was wrong…because if that were true nothing _would_ be wrong…  
  
Kelly sighed as she thought this, and looked around the Common Room. Katie was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Parchment, two quills still dripping with deep green ink, and an over tipped nearly empty black bottle were all that was left on the table. A quick check in Katie's dorm found nothing there either.  
  
Kelly sighed again, this time in annoyance. Fine older sister she was.  
Katie had dragged herself down to the Quidditch Pitch. Head swimming painfully and her hands stained with the ink that had spilled from her clumsiness.  
  
"It's all yeh fault." She slurred, kicking at the turf roughly, not quite 'with it'.  
  
She was apart from Oliver, and she just couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't going to get better, she was a Slytherin. A Williams's sister. The _older_ William's sister, and she'd always have to take the blame. Always have to look after the family's legacy and traditions, always have to fix up anything that went wrong.  
  
And she couldn't give a damn anymore.  
  
Her hair was ruffled and her clothes were messy. She was barefoot, despite the cold, and her eyes were bloodshot. She had come back to the place that, in her opinion, had caused her unhappiness.  
  
"Damn Quidditch…" she garbled. "S'all you're fault…you…broke up…Olli and me…S'all your fault…"  
  
She kicked at the pitch again, before ducking with slow reflexes as she felt something fly near her.  
  
"What are you doing here Katie?" a strong voice demanded.  
  
She looked around, before realising it was the object of her thoughts, Oliver.  
  
As her eyes came into contact with his, he pulled back, still on his broom as he put a bit more distance between them both.  
  
"Jesus…" he swore, eyes wide at what he saw. "What the hell've you done to yourself?"  
  
She ignored him, not having the proper control over herself to answer him properly. She just gazed at how good he looked. He was, as always, wearing his Quidditch robes. His strong, athletic body was just how she remembered it. No…it looked even better. His hair was slightly ruffled, and his eyes were watching her, actually looking right at her.  
  
If her mind were clearer, she would've seen the pain in his eyes as he gazed at her. The vulnerability and the pure longing for her showed clearly, as well as the sorrow about their fight.  
  
"Katie…I'm sorr-"  
  
"Nuh, don't you say anything. I'm nuh worth it. Juss dun bother yehself. Juss tear my heart out an' leave me here to bleed…" she clearly wasn't thinking, as she quoted songs and she was talking to the ground mostly anyhow.  
  
"Christ Katie…" Oliver shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he took in her shabby and unkempt appearance. The Katie he knew, the one who kept her raven hair neatly combed, her boots a pure black and her books neat, was far different from the drunk and tatty Katie who stood before him now.  
  
Was he the cause of this..? He hoped not…  
  
"Katie! There you are!" a voice called out, and seconds later the other Williams' sister, the blonde haired Kelly, appeared from the doorway from the path from Hogwarts and raced up, black boots flashing from under her black velvet skirt.  
  
She grabbed Katie's arm, holding her in a strong lock with her hands so Katie couldn't get away. Not that she was trying. She was simply glaring at the ground, trembling slightly as tears fell down her face.  
  
Kelly glared at Oliver, tugging gently on Katie's arm to get her moving.  
  
"You'd better watch it Wood, just stay away from my family if you want to keep your broomstick intact…and I don't mean your wooden one." She smiled an evil smile, before walking a few steps away with Katie following obediently.  
  
"That goes the same for the rest of your body! So watch it!…_Gryffindor_…" And with that, Kelly pulled Katie out of sight, back up to the castle.  
Back in their Common Room, Mati and Draco were waiting. As soon as Kelly came in, they stood up with smirks on their faces, obviously happy with themselves for getting into their room again. When they saw Katie, still delirious, stumbling slightly behind Kelly, their eyes widened slightly.  
  
Kelly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look what I have to put up with…" she joked wearily as she tried to not look at Draco.  
  
Mati caught Katie just as she blacked out, and hugged her protectively.  
  
"What's happened to her?" Mati demanded, a Slytherin fire in his eyes as he took Katie into his arms and held her close. He liked Katie a little more then a friend, as he had shown with the necklace, and Kelly knew he wouldn't like to hear of Katie's interests in Oliver.  
  
Kelly gestured towards Katie's room.  
  
"Just take her there and lie her down. She's freezing cold, see if you can get her to wake up…" Kelly paused. "But keep the way you awake her _clean_ okay?"  
  
Mati simply smirked devilishly and disappeared into Katie's room with her in his arms.  
Draco and Kelly stood silently, avoiding each other carefully.  
  
Kelly wished so bad she could be with him…if it wasn't for the curse that plagued both her and her sister…  
  
Just look at what happened to Katie…her relationship had practically torn her apart. Kelly didn't want that to happen to her…  
  
She had done the right thing. She and Draco couldn't be together…she couldn't bear to loose Draco like she had lost Tyler…  
  
Kelly fell into a black leather chair and sighed deeply, rubbing her fingers over face tiredly.  
  
Draco sank into a green velvet armchair and cracked his knuckles silently, both nervous and shy around each other now…  
  
"So…What's wrong with her?" Draco asked, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
Kelly sat back and nuzzled into her comfortable chair, trying to appear cool and calm in his presence, despite the fact there was nothing more she wanted to do then pounce on him right then and there and kiss the life out of him…  
  
Inwardly she cleared her mind, trying not to blush at her thoughts.  
  
"She and Oliver…are involved…with each other…romantically…" Kelly explained slowly.  
  
"What!??! He's a **Gryffindor** though…What's she doing with that _thing_?" Draco asked, shocked.  
  
Kelly shook her head. "I just don't know…but now they've had a fight and she's practically nothing…just a shell of someone who isn't…_with us_ anymore…" Kelly looked over at him. "You don't know how hard it is to live with her…She's supposed to be the oldest. But now I have to look after both of us…It's all that Gryffindors fault…this is why a Williams sister should never get involved…" Kelly dropped her head into her hands.  
  
Draco's face hardened.  
  
"No Kelly…that's not right. Maybe you just can't be bothered to try." He got up and walked to the door, before pausing and turning around again.  
  
"Tell Katie I said to get better…" he said, without even looking at her, before he stalked out of the room…his blonde hair ruffled by the wind, and his robes flowing behind him.  
  
Kelly dropped her face into her hands once more and closed her eyes wearily.  
  
This just wasn't her day…  
Despite the pain radiating through her head and the blurriness of her vision, when Mati shook her, Katie felt compelled to wake up. She groaned and wiped her eyes, shivering. Her dark-haired friend smiled sadly and pulled a blanket up to cover her.  
  
"Thanks," She mumbled groggily, fighting the urge to fall back asleep.  
  
"Kats, do you want to tell me what happened?" She sighed as Mati rubbed the back of her hand.  
  
"No," She said softly, feeling tears pounding in her eyes, waiting for a moment of weakness to pour out. This wasn't like her!!! She never ever cried!!!!  
  
"Come on, Katie. You're hurting your sister and yourself by keeping your emotions locked up," Mati's voice was soft and soothing and she sighed again.  
  
"He's gone…forever…"  
  
"Katie, I'm not a bloody mind reader. Elaborate please," He smiled a bit, but it failed to even curl her lips.  
  
"Oliver…he called it quits with me. It's over," Feeling tears again; she buried her head in one of the black velvet pillows on her bed.  
  
"Wood…you and that…_Gryff_???" Mati stuttered.  
  
"I think…no…I know…I love him," She sniffled and lifted her face from her pillow, meeting Mati's eyes. He looked torn, as though he were fighting two emotions.  
  
"And he's the reason you did this to yourself?" Mati asked slowly, biting his bottom lip.  
  
"He's also the reason I've been happy!!"  
  
"Does he feel the same way…because if he does, and he left you, I'll beat him into a mound of bloody Scottish pulp."  
  
"I thought he did…but I guess I was wrong. You don't hesitate if you actually mean it when you say 'I love you'."  
  
"Blimey…correct me if I'm wrong, which I'm not 'cause I know you, but did you start a fight with him because he hesitated??" The way he said it made her actions the night before seem stupid.  
  
"You wouldn't understand…you're a guy."  
  
"I'm completely aware of the gender I belong to and I can tell you, that belonging to that gender means that you hesitate when you pour out your soul. Guys can't tell people that they're in love as easily as girls can."  
  
"You're defending him!!" Katie hissed, her eyes narrowing to thin slits.   
  
"It's my duty, as a guy, to defend him!" Mati said with a chuckle that only made Katie angrier.  
  
"What about your duty as a Slytherin??"   
  
Her friend winced as though she had hit him. She knew she had gone too far.  
  
"Katie, I'm your friend and I know you love him. If you want to spend the rest of your bloody life miserable, fine!" He stood from his seat at the bed and walked towards the door. After a pause, he continued speaking, "But if you want him back, then you'll get out of that bloody bed and stop being such a git about all of this. You'll make things right and tell him that you need him!!"  
  
Katie winced after the door slammed behind Mati, refusing to listen to her friend's advice…no matter how right it was.  
It was hard to sleep that night. Something about having to play Quidditch in the morning made it nearly impossible for Kelly to sleep. She was tired and angry, but sleep wouldn't come.  
  
This is probably why, bright and early the next morning, Kelly found herself on a warpath. Killing Flint wouldn't be considered manslaughter. A) He would have to be a man and B) it's not against the law to hunt beaver, at least that's what Muggles say.  
  
When she arrived at the Quidditch pitch, she was surprised to see blurs of green flashing through the sky. What kind of people flew that fast this early?? Were they completely mad??  
  
"You, get up here!"  
  
She raised her head slowly and saw Flint. Glaring, she mounted her broom, grabbed a club and zoomed up to hover next to him, "I have a bloody name so, if you plan on having me play for you, you'd better learn it. Got it??"  
  
"Do you have any idea who you're talking to, girl??" Flint said with a glare. Kelly only rolled her eyes.  
  
"See, Flint, threatening me isn't going to get you anywhere. You need me as a Beater and I won't play unless you get an attitude check. Alright then?" She smiled and pat him on the head like she would a dog. Turning, she flew over towards the other Slytherin Beater.  
  
"You the substitute for Bole?" He asked without even turning to look at her.  
  
"Nah, I'm here to see a circus. Of course I'm the sub!!" She shook her head, wondering how most evil wizards could be Slytherins if the majority of them were dumber then doornails.  
  
Before the moron could respond, Flint began to address the team.  
  
"I'm sick and bloody tired of losing to those Gryffindor wankers. We're beating them this game or else every one of you will pay for it. I want precision and accuracy!" There were a few murmurs before the balls were released.  
  
"I want to start with the Beaters. Derrick, Williams, I want you two to try a Dobblebeater," Flint growled.  
  
"Bloody hell, do you expect me to know this shit?? I've never played this game before, you wanker!" Kelly called, watching in amusement as Flint snapped around.  
  
"Are you talking back??"  
  
"Who do you think you are? Snape or something?? I can talk back if I bloody well want to!" For a second, Draco caught her eye, silently telling her to shut up, but she ignored him.  
  
"You obviously aren't accustomed to this game. It's very, _very_ easy for even the best flyer to fall from her broomstick to her death."  
  
"If that's your idea of intimidation, then you need a lesson in it," She said with a smirk. She almost laughed as Flint flew away, yelling that they'd play a full practice game instead of just manoeuvres.   
  
Kelly actually enjoyed playing. She hit the Bludger with ease and caught on quickly to the few skills that actually came with the Beater position.  
  
It had started to rain when Flint yelled for her to try a Bludger Backbeat. She sighed and waited until the evil little gremlin ball was near before hitting the ball backhanded behind her. It went sailing and Flint, to her amusement, almost fell from his broom.  
  
The team was drenched by the time Flint called the practice was over. He had actually tried knocking her off her broomstick once, as play back, but she only sent the Bludger his way again.  
  
"Be here before the game!" Flint yelled as the team walked towards the castle. Kelly smiled, surprised that she actually like Quidditch. At least she had a way to get rid of anger without having someone blow up.  
Kelly went back to her room, changed, and went to breakfast. Not even bothering to try to rouse Katie. She figured only Katie could make herself see reason, and make herself see a simple _Gryffindor_ wasn't worth it.  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
The Quidditch Pitch played an important part of this chapter, ay? lol. Good ol' Quidditch Pitch...  
  
Anyway...whatcha think so far? Flame are welcome, and Reviews we beg you for!!! 


	9. Because of You

Welcome to Sororius Vires again! This is a story writen together by **.Kellyanne.** and **.Kayah.** and we present to you, Chapter Nine! J K Rowling, that fantastic author we all love, owns all the Harry Potter infomation you already know and love. Kelly owns her character Kelly, and Katie owns her character Katie. Maticuno owns himself. We hope you like our fanfic and don't take our threat against Harry, Ron and Hermione too seriously! :D  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
**.Chapter Nine.**  
  
Whoever came up with the statement that said "you have butterflies in your stomach" obviously had never played Quidditch before. Kelly hadn't even mounted her broomstick and she was already frightened out of her wits.  
  
The team was standing in the locker room, Flint pacing back and forth in front of them as he lectured. Kelly wasn't paying attention, though. She was concentrating on the distant, but still extremely loud cheers from the students in the stands. It reminded her of the last game she had actually been at.  
  
Dennis Warmings came into mind.  
  
Kelly shook her head as the other six people, clad in green robes, walked toward the opening of the pitch, mounting their brooms. The doors burst open and they all flew, but Kelly took a moment to emerge. She was scared. God, she was scared!   
  
Once she was in the air, though, everything seemed to be going fine. The sun was shining, the breeze wasn't too strong…and Draco was way above her, making the chances of coming in contact with him ZERO!   
  
After that thought crossed her mind, though, she wasn't sure if she liked the distance between them.  
  
She sighed, knowing that he'd get hurt just like Tyler.   
  
Gryffindor had possession of the Quaffle and the one Chaser was flying quickly towards the Slytherin goal. All thoughts of Draco or Tyler flew from her head as she remembered that she was playing Quidditch, not sitting around thinking!   
  
Gripping the club securely in her right hand, she waited for the Bludger to come her way and then bashed it with all her might. It struck the Gryffindor in the shoulder, not hard enough to cause permanent damage, but enough to make her drop the Quaffle.  
  
"OH, AND A LOW BLOW BY SLYTHERIN BEATER KELLY WILLIAMS. SHE HIT THAT ON PURPOSE! ARE YOU OK, ANGELINA??" Came the commentary of Gryffindor Lee Jordan, an annoying prat who she had had the displeasure of meeting before. She rolled her eyes, not surprised that what she had done was considered a "low blow" in his eyes. Now, if a Gryff had done it…  
  
"GRYFFINDOR BACK IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE…KATIE BELL IS ABOUT TO THROW AND…OOHH! SLYTHERIN'S GOT THE QUAFFLE! DID YOU SEE THAT PROFFESOR??? THEY KNOCKED BELL OUT OF PURPOSE!!!!" Well, at least Lee Jordan was mildly amusing, even if his comments were strictly anti-Slytherin.  
  
The game went on like this for a while longer, Slytherin always getting the Quaffle right before Gryffindor was able to score. About an hour into the game, the score was 80-10, with Slytherin in the lead. If Draco would just catch the Snitch, the game would end and she could…  
  
Before her thought was finished, though, something hit her hard in the shoulder. Black and white spots danced in front of her eyes as she tried to hang on to her broom. Her head was spinning.  
  
It happened again. This time the pain made her brain scream and she could help but falling.  
  
All she remembered after that was the rushing sound of a broomstick, warm arms catching her and then a pair of liquid grey eyes gazing into her own.   
  
_Draco_, she thought, before blacking out completely.  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
So Gryffindor won. That Potter brat had caught the snitch while Draco used his time more thoughtfully to catch Kelly. Flint was pissed off, but he had to accept it, because Oliver the prat, wouldn't rematch.  
  
Draco had carried Kelly carefully back to her dorm, though the Floo path in his own dorm, carefully avoiding Madam Pomfrey. Once back in her dorm he lay her down carefully, and sat beside her, stroking her hair gently until she awoke…  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
Katie's head was wonderfully dazed, she was out and about, and she danced around, not really knowing what the hell she was doing.  
  
She felt as if she was flying, she had no worries, no cares, nothing. She was free from her normal School robes, and was dressed in a long, flowing emerald green robe, that didn't have sleeves or a collar. Katie almost never wore anything similar to the Muggle 'Boob Tube' as she had heard the style being called, but here she was, dressed in a 'Boob Tube Dress' she guessed it could be described as, if she were Muggle.  
  
But that didn't matter at that moment.  
  
For she was free.  
  
She was dancing.  
  
She was intoxicated with the most wonderful drug ever known to rich and powerful Full Blooded families.  
  
Without taking any notice of where she was going, she danced and sang her way to the Quidditch Pitch, where her troubles had started.  
  
She spun widely though the snow, not feeling the deathly cold.   
  
ithout a clear head she didn't realise how easy it would be to die if she were to fall asleep deep in the snow. She was usually the _boring_ sister. Who never used her powers, who never liked to hurt others, who stayed on the right side of the track and tried to do everything to keep the Williams' family tradition and respected title the way it was. Powerful and respectful. Now she didn't give a damn about what happened. Because, her powers, her family, and the damn house she had been sorted in, had separated herself from her love. Her soul mate. Her Mlirn Beatha Dan.  
  
_'It wasn't anyone's fault but your own. Quit pointing the blame, quit running away from it. It was all your fault you're apart. All you had to do was ignore everyone's thoughts and comments, it's your life, and his, **not** their's. So if you're going to blame anyone, blame the rightful one, and blame yourself. You **freak…**'_  
  
Katie broke into sobs once more, and collapsed. Not moving. Not thinking.  
  
Just barely living…  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
Oliver slouched as he walked, kicking the snow with his hands deep in his pockets. His scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck, as he tried to keep out the bitting coldness that had fallen over Hogwarts grounds deeply.  
  
He made his way down the path to the Quidditch pitch, where he always came to think and plan Quidditch moves. He felt at home on the pitch. It was so big and open, and so many fantastic plays could result there. Players like Victor Krum and Cerisse Illingatter were discovered there, and their future was written out before them.  
  
Oliver jumped over the fence and looked around, double taking as he saw the faint deep green ruffle of colour near the opposite end of the pitch.  
  
_'It's probably just someone's forgotten robe after a Quidditch practise…'_ Oliver tried to reassure himself, as his mind immediately jumped to the worst-case scenario.  
  
Oliver pushed himself through the thick layer of snow, frowning with worry as he saw the green silky robe was indeed clothing a human.  
  
He skidded to a halt next to the body that was lying on its side in the snow, dressed in a sleeveless silky green robe. Her shoulders and arms were bare, and her skin was a snow white, her black hair strewn over the snow and her eyes closed, her chest barely rising and falling.  
  
He recognised her immediately.  
  
"Oh **shit**!!" Oliver swore strongly as he picked up the body, holding it close as he tried to warm it, shivering slightly at it's deathly cold touch.  
  
"I'm sorry Katie…I'm so sorry…" he murmured to her softly as he begged her eyes to open.  
  
"What have you done to yourself?" he asked more himself then her.  
  
Here lay his kitten, his love. Looking nearly dead in the snow, and he knew the reason was him. He kissed her cheeks gently, only pausing slightly to make the feeling last, before kissing her deeply on her still deep-red lips, holding her close as he begged her eyes to open again.  
  
His wish granted, her blue green eyes fluttered half open, and they widened as she felt her lips already in use.  
  
Oliver felt her pull away slightly, and he drank in her features as he gazed at her, beyond happy to see her conscious again.  
  
"Oh Katie…thank god you're awake……I thought I'd lost you forever…" he murmured thankfully as he held her close.  
  
Katie clung to him.  
  
"I don't…know what…happened…or why…I did it…cold……so cold…" Katie murmured, stuttering through cracked lips.  
  
He mind had been shocked by the cold, totally clear as memories flooded back faster then she could handle.  
  
He still held her close, as he rested his forehead on hers, gazing into her slightly murky eyes, that were having trouble focussing on what was in front of her.  
  
"Katie…you listening?" Oliver asked suddenly.  
  
He received a shaky nod, and pausing to unclip his cloak and wrap it around her, he started to talk.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said…you're **not** a freak…you're my little kitten. I'll understand whatever you say, I'll agree to it. I'm so sorry about what happened Katie…I don't mean any of it anymore…just please, don't try to hurt yourself, please…forgive me?" Oliver pleaded in a rush, as he hurried to say everything.  
  
He blushed.  
  
"Sorry…you know guys aren't good at expressing themselves…I'll try again.  
  
I love you Katie. I don't mean of what I said before. Please…forgive me…  
  
I'll do anything…just…I can't _not_ be with you…we **have** to be together Katie…we just have too…"  
  
"I know…I-…I…can't live without you Oliver…"  
  
Even though her lips were cracked and her voice shaky, those words were the most wonderful and beautiful he'd ever heard.  
  
He pulled her to stand up, out of the snow, and pulled her close once more, resting his right temple against her left, and they stood together. Torturing themselves as they stood so close, and still didn't allow their lips to touch.  
  
Both were plagued with their rushing emotions and thoughts.  
  
Both were so silent, and their minds immediately changed their thoughts. Maybe the other didn't mean what she or he had said…after all that had passed between them…maybe she was still hurt and angry, and maybe he was the same…  
  
_'I've missed her so much…she must hate me for what I've done…if she wasn't so traumatised she wouldn't let me hold her…'_ Oliver paused. _'I'm such an idiot…how could I ever call my kitten a freak?!?'_  
  
Katie stood, not letting herself rest against him, like she sorely missed. After all she had said to him, after all she had put him though, she didn't deserve that.  
  
_'He's only letting me get this close because…because…okay, so I don't know why he's letting me get this close again…maybe he's missed me…'_ Katie thought hopefully. _'Nahhh…that can't be it…it's probably just a Gryffindor thing…'_  
  
Even though he knew he'd probably get slapped or yelled at, Oliver slowly raised a hand and started to stroke her hair gently, running his fingers through her messy black waves, calming and untangling it from its weeks of being looked after and not cared for. She could feel his breath on her neck and bare shoulders, and it made her shiver slightly.  
  
_'She's not yelling at me…maybe she does miss me…maybe she doesn't hate me…'_ Oliver sighed softly in relief, and pulled away from her gently, smiling softly at her, trying to get a response so he knew what she was thinking, trying to get confirmation that she didn't hate him…  
  
_'He's smiling at me…it's been ages since he's smiled at me…he did miss me…'_ Katie smiled softly back, strength returning to her cloudy, misty eyes, and she slid her arms around him, pulling him close and tight in a hug in a fond hug. A thankful, happy hug that was full of relief and memories.  
  
Oliver held her as close as he could, his strong arms locked around her waist, his head resting against hers. He kissing her cheeks softly and took off his cloak, wrapping it around her freezing body, trying to keep her warm.  
  
"I…missed you Ollie…" she stuttered softly, her teeth chattering as the coldness bit her hungrily.  
  
"I've missed you more." Oliver teased tenderly, pulling her closer so she was resting against him, debating whether he should take her back to the castle.  
  
_'As soon as she's a bit warmer we'll start…'_ he promised himself, resting his chin on her shoulder after kissing it softly, making her giggle o so softly.  
  
His mind suddenly cleared and a heating charm came to mind. He casted it on Katie's body, still worried about how long she'd been out there before he'd found her. "Why are you dressed like this Katie…why are you out here?" Oliver asked softly, nuzzling his cheek against her's affectionately as he could already feel her body warming up from the spell.  
  
Katie closed her eyes, as if trying to avoid the question.  
  
"I'm wearing this because it's cold out…and it won't keep my warm…and I'm out in the cold because I'm sick of being in the castle…" she eventually answered.   
  
"Because of me…?" Oliver asked anxiously, hoping he wasn't the cause.  
  
She sighed and nodded. "Yes…because of you…"  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
Well that's certinly a table turner...  
  
So whatcha think so far? Flame are welcome, and Reviews we beg you for!!! 


	10. Thought I'd Lost You

Welcome to Sororius Vires again! This is a story writen together by **.Kellyanne.** and **.Kayah.** and we present to you, Chapter Ten! J K Rowling, that fantastic author we all love, owns all the Harry Potter infomation you already know and love. Kelly owns her character Kelly, and Katie owns her character Katie. Maticuno owns himself. We hope you like our fanfic and don't take our threat against Harry, Ron and Hermione too seriously! :D  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
**.Chapter Ten.**  
  
Draco walked wearily into the sister's Common Room and fell into the black leather chair Kelly usually occupied. Kelly had awoken with a sore as heck shoulder, and a splitting headache, but nothing that she wanted to see Madame Pomfrey about.  
  
The first plow had been at her shoulder; the second to her head, and the pain was immense. She wouldn't go see that old bat of a nurse. Well, not just yet anyway. She was a Williams's sister, and therefore didn't need the help or pity from some nagging woman who acted like everyone's mother.  
  
She had smiled appreciatively at Draco and softly acknowledged that it was he who caught her from falling, before slipping into a deep sleep once again, the dizziness and shock from falling from the broom a bit taxing, especially what she had seen flash before her eyes…  
  
A flashback of Dennis Warmings, his fat body falling with sickening speed from him broomstick…then his image changing…morphing into her's…She was in his place. Except instead of his falling of 40 feet, she was falling 70, and all she could feel was the fear…she was the end result of something she had done…what her powers had done.  
  
But then Draco had caught her, his strong warm arms around her, his grey eyes gazing into her's…  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
Draco looked up as the door opened and heard more then one set of footsteps.  
  
He quickly sat up from his clumped position, wondering who it was in the Williams's private quarters. Oliver Wood appeared with his arms full of someone wrapped in green, and a red and gold cloak. Dumbledore quickly followed, and then Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore nodded towards Draco, acknowledging his presence before the four of them disappeared into Katie's room.  
  
Draco, slightly confused at what just happened, and annoyed no one had filled him in, followed.  
  
"Professor, what happened to Katie?" Draco asked as he watched Wood lay Katie on her bed. She was as pale as Kelly had been.  
  
"Have you gone blind, Mr. Malfoy, or just plain stupid? Can't you see the girl's sick???" Pomfrey snapped.   
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, just the boy I wanted to talk to," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.  
  
"What'd I do wrong professor?" Draco asked, waiting to be reprimanded for whatever he had done.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "You are not in trouble, Draco, my boy. It is quite the opposite, actually. I was just wondering where you have stashed the younger Williams sister. If my sources are correct, she took a fall during today's Quidditch match."  
  
"Oh…Kelly…right…yeah, she fell…and I…brought her to her room…" His voice trailed off when he realized everyone, save Katie, was staring at him.  
  
"How did you manage to get her here without anyone noticing?" Pomfrey inquired, her attention leaving Katie for a moment.  
  
"Um…magic?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled again, "You don't need to lie, dear boy. I know about the fireplace."  
  
"Oh…ok. Then I used the fireplace to get her here." Blimey, he sounded like such a moron!   
  
"Is she alright? Did the bludger hitting her in the head affect her? Is she bleeding??" The nurse had gone from nasty to overly-protective-mother in three seconds flat.   
  
"She's in the next room," He said slowly, afraid that speaking quickly would only anger Pomfrey again. He wasn't in the mood for getting yelled at.   
  
The nurse quickly rushed from the room, followed by Dumbledore. He sighed, glancing over his shoulder to look at Katie. She was so pale, so weak-looking. His eyes met Wood's and he nodded, knowing that the Gryffindor would take care of Katie.   
  
Draco could tell that Oliver Wood was the reason Katie was strong.  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
After he was left alone in Katie's room, Oliver took a seat beside her, smiling as she snuggled against his chest. She was so pale, her dark hair spread across the pillow and covering her face. He felt like shaking her so she'd wake up, but knew it wouldn't work. She had done something and she wouldn't wake up until it was out of her system.  
  
With those thoughts, he contented himself with stroking the skin on the back of her hand. It was still cold from being outside, even though the fireplace was roaring.   
  
He sighed, "What did you do to yourself, Katie?" His voice didn't rise above a whisper but the girl beside him seemed to understand what he had said. She nodded, her hand turning to squeeze his.   
  
He smiled, leaning down to brush his lips to her forehead, "I love you, Katie." And, after that, he could have sworn that the words were repeated from her lips as well.  
  
His smile grew wider because he knew she was going to be ok.  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
Kelly groaned as she opened her eyes, her head pounding from being pummelled by an evil bludger. She blinked a few times, still half expecting to be falling from her broomstick. She couldn't recognize where she was.   
  
Then she saw Draco.   
  
This boy who she had known since she was a little girl was sitting in the chair beside her bed, his eyes closed and a soft snore slipping from his lips. His hand was lying on top of hers and she smiled.  
  
"Draco," She whispered, ignoring the pain throbbing in her head and concentrating only on this boy who had fallen asleep at her bedside waiting for her to wake up.   
  
He almost immediately stirred, his eyes searching the room for the source of the voice. When his gaze settled on her face, he sighed.  
  
"God, Kelly, I thought I'd lost you," He whispered, rising from his seat to crush her in a warm embrace. She actually felt tears forming in her eyes just by knowing that the thought of her dying effected Draco.   
  
"I didn't do it on purpose," She said, laughing to keep away the tears. She didn't need to break down in front of Draco after falling from a broomstick like a sissy.   
  
"Kelly, you don't know how scared I was. All I saw was you falling. I couldn't even think. I bet Katie would have had a heart attack if she was in the stands." He mumbled into her hair. She pushed him away to look in his eyes.   
  
"Katie wasn't there?? Where was she?" She couldn't hide the fear in her voice. If her sister hadn't been on the pitch, then she could have been somewhere, hurting herself.  
  
Draco bit his lip; something Kelly knew wasn't a normal Malfoy quality. Then again, Draco wasn't much like any member of his family. That's why she automatically wanted to befriend him when they first met. Now he was biting his lip, not even trying to hide what she knew was something bad.   
  
"My God, she hurt herself, didn't she? Draco, please…tell me what my sister did. Is she all right? Do you know where she is?" She couldn't help herself from crying now. Her sister might be dead, for all she knew.   
  
"Kelly, calm down…she's fine. Just a bit ill. She was out in the snow for a bit too long. Nothing more."  
  
She looked at him through tear-blurred eyes and saw that he was still biting his lip. He wasn't telling her something.  
  
"Draco, what else is wrong with my sister?" She said slowly, trying not to get angry. She knew she'd end up hurting him if she got angry. She wouldn't be able to control her powers.  
  
"Katie…well…when Madame Pomfrey was looking over her, she found something in her blood system. It's a sort of poison that makes you delirious. It wasn't strong enough to kill her, but she's still fighting off the side effects."  
  
"Oh God…the bottle. That black bottle that she was drinking from. Draco, this is my entire fault! I could have stopped her, but…but I didn't. Now she's fighting off a bloody poison that could've killed her!!" Kelly dropped her feet over the side of her bed and would have ran to Katie's room if Draco's arm hadn't caught her around the waist.  
  
"Kelly, she's asleep. Wood's taking care of her."  
  
"Wood?? Wood!! Why the hell is she with that…that git?? He broke her heart and now he's at her bedside?? What the hell is wrong with that?"  
  
"I was at your bedside, wasn't I?" Draco said quietly, as though it were meant for only his ears to hear.   
  
"Draco…if you're telling me I broke your heart…oh God…please just say that's not what you're telling me."  
  
"Kelly, how thick are you? I kissed you and you left, flat out telling me that you wanted nothing to do with me. I fell in love with you, Kelly, and I'm not allowed to have a relationship because you're afraid! You hide behind your family, your powers, just because you're too scared to love me!"  
  
"Draco, stop it," She whispered, wiping away tears from her cheek as they burned her flesh. It had never hurt so much to cry before in her life.  
  
"No, Kelly, I won't stop! You're afraid and I'm tired of it. You need to understand that your family name can't protect you anymore. It never could! The only thing that can protect you, Kelly, is love…but you refuse to have it because of something that happened…something that wasn't your fault,"   
  
Draco's voice kept growing softer and softer, and, in return her tears stopped. Slowly, she raised her eyes, meeting his. They were so dark, so clouded with pain, that she could only do one thing.  
  
Kelly Anne Williams wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, and gently brushed her lips to his.  
  
"Draco, I love you too."  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
Aieeeeeeee, HOW ADORABLEEEEEE!!!!! *cheers for Draco and Kelly ^^ Arn't they adorable!?!?  
  
Whatcha think so far? Flame are welcome, and Reviews we beg you for!!! 


	11. Bound Now by Contract

Welcome to Sororius Vires again! This is a story writen together by **.Kellyanne.** and **.Kayah.** and we present to you, Chapter Eleven! J K Rowling, that fantastic author we all love, owns all the Harry Potter infomation you already know and love. Kelly owns her character Kelly, and Katie owns her character Katie. Maticuno owns himself. We hope you like our fanfic and don't take our threat against Harry, Ron and Hermione too seriously! :D  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
**.Chapter Eleven.**  
  
It was a warm day in spring, when two very happy couples could be found walking along the shore of the lake and the outside of the Forbidden Forest. Draco's arm was around Kelly's shoulders, as they wandered slowly though the shallow waters, the squid's tentacles lazing on the surface of the water as they talked comfortably.  
  
Walking in the shade of the trees, Oliver walked with his fingers intertwined with Katie's, her head resting on his shoulder as they walked slowly.  
  
"I can't believe what I did to myself…" Katie stated softly, her fingers rubbing gently against Oliver's palm as his fingers did the same to hers.  
  
"Me either…you were silly." He smiled lovingly as she pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.  
  
Katie giggled softly. "I'm never letting you go Oliver…I can't put up with my life without you around me…promise you'll stay with me forever?" Katie asked in a worried tone. She stopped walking and locked eye contact with him, letting him see all the raw love and passion for him, and how scared she was at the idea of facing life without him.  
  
Oliver pulled her into a gentle cuddle, holding her close, letting her rest against him.  
  
"Of course Katie…I'm never letting you out of my sight again…you're stuck with me forever…" he teased gently, his lips brushing her cheek softly.  
  
"Good…" Katie smiled thankfully, holding him tighter, before her head swam slightly; making her close her eyes and lift a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Another relapse?" he asked immediately, picking up on her simple actions.  
  
At her nod he gently folded her into his arms and rested on the ground with her, running his fingers though her hair gently as her eyes creased in pain. She was still getting over the side effects of plaguing her body with poison for days in a row.  
  
They lay there on the ground, Katie in his loving arms, as he kissed her gently once more, helping her get over what he had induced her to do…  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
So, for the sisters, everything seemed to be finally looking up. Each had their love in their grasp, and neither of the four would ever let go.  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
One day though, the sturdiness of their happy lives seemed to shake a little. A black eagle owl swooped down and landing on Kelly's arm as she and Draco walked outside, digging it's claws into her arm, drawing blood.  
  
One look at the owl made Draco's skin grow even paler. "Oh no Kelly…"  
  
"What? What is it?" Kelly asked, snatching the letter off the owl and batting it away from her arm, before examining the claw marks.  
  
"Those owls…my father gets them all the time…and now you're getting caught up in it too…oh, Kelly…" Draco closed his eyes, sinking to the ground.  
  
"What? Draco…explain yourself…" Kelly pleaded, not looking at the letter scrunched in her hand as she sank next to Draco, making him look at her, letting her see the scared look in his eyes.  
  
"I don't want you getting caught up in the same bullshit my father is caught up in Kelly…" he whispered gently to her. "I won't let it happen…"  
  
"Well, let me just read the letter before we jump to conclusions…" Kelly said, unfolding the letter and holding it both in front of them to read.  
  
Kelly's skip turned paler as well at what she saw.  
  
"I think Katie needs to see this…"  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
Katie and Oliver were on the Quidditch Pitch, Oliver planning some tactics on an enchanted sketch board, while Katie sat, writing in her journal.  
  
"Katie!" Kelly cried, as she and Draco ran up.  
  
"What? What is it?" She asked, slightly irritated at being pulled away from her thoughts, but slightly worried at her sister's upset tone.  
  
"This is bad Katie…" Draco warned, handing her the black parchment with silver and green letters scrawled across it.  
  
Katie read it quickly, taking in every word, her eyes growing wider as she realized it's depth. She cast a worried look at Oliver, who had stopped what he was doing and was reading over her shoulder.  
  
_~Katharine Josika Darikka and Kelly Anne Williams,  
  
It is fully expected that two girls with powers as extraordinary as yours should be receiving a letter from somebody as remarkable as him. He, of course, is not able to write himself, but I, his loyal servant, gladly do it for him.   
  
You must understand that powers like that which you have are not ordinary, therefore meaning one thing: they cannot belong to the side of Good. There are few witches or wizards who possess such great magic that do not belong to the side that many refer to as Evil.  
  
My Lord's interest in the two of you has increased greatly since he first learned of you.  
  
You see, he merely thought you could be helpful in the beginning. Then something happened that sparked his attention like nothing else could have. Two very powerful sisters used very dark magic to murder a boy their age. You cannot imagine how excited My Lord grew when he learned of the death. Murdering innocent people is one of the traits that My Lord, himself, valued in his followers.   
  
So, in order to be as brief as possible, I will address the real matter at hand. Dark times are coming for those who stand against My Lord. He is now giving you the chance to join his mighty army. With powers as great as the ones you two possess, he will be unstoppable and you will bask in the glory that he will bring to the Wizarding world. Stand against him, though, and your deaths will be the firsts of many. This is an offer that will only be delivered once.   
  
~Wormtail  
  
P.S.-A quick response is in your best interests. Unless My Lord's sources are wrong, both of you girls are emotionally attached to two young men sitting right along side you. For their well-being, make your letter be quickly received. _  
"This is not good…" Oliver murmured, resting his hand on Katie's shoulder reassuringly, trying to keep himself as calm as the other three were. "Dumbledore will know what to do…" he suggested hopefully, trying to seem like he knew what to do.  
  
The others seemed a little scared of the letter, but they weren't screaming and crying either. He felt left out…they seemed to understand the matter, and fit together so well…he was just the left out Gryffindor.  
  
"And if you go to Dumbledore we'll be killed!" Draco cut in, glaring at Oliver. "You don't know what you're talking about Wood. They have to reply with the affirmative otherwise we'll both ether get horrendously injured until they agree, or we'll be killed straight off and they'll get hurt." He turned to Kelly, whispering to her softly, just in case they were in earshot of Wormtail. "Agree to it now…and we'll get out of it later. It'll buy us time and we'll get the inside ear of what's going on…you're both powerful enough to protect yourselves…We'll get Dumbledore on our side when it's safe enough…but we have to reply with a 'yes' now!" his voice was urgent, and the truth in his eyes made Kelly believe him.  
  
"Katie, he's just trying to get you in on Voldemort's side, and then you'll never get free from him, it's a trap!" Oliver protested, glaring at Draco.  
  
"No Oliver…I have to…otherwise you'll get hurt. Draco's right. Kelly and I'll get out of it somehow, but until we do…to keep you safe…We have to say yes…"  
  
She pulled her quill from where she had let it drop next to her journal, snapping the open book shut with a glance around to see if anyone had read it.  
  
Kelly and Katie exchanged a glance, before they held the quill together, before signing with their family signature, their hands moving as one, freaking the boys out slightly.  
  
"We're twins remember, it's an easy thing to do." Kelly said simply, before Katie handed the quill to her. "You sign first…"  
  
Kelly ran a finger along the soft feather before she signed her name, gasping slightly as the tips of her fingers opened up, the ink from the quill turning red with her blood.  
  
She finished her signature with a rush, before dropping it, letting Draco take her hand in his and suck her fingers gently.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her gently, examining the tiny cuts.  
  
She nodded, before looking at her older sister, who was staring uncertainly at the parchment and quill lying on the ground.  
  
"Don't do it Katie…" Oliver whispered worriedly, pulling her close as if to hold her away from the evil that lay so close now.  
  
"I have to…for the family…and for your safety…" she whispered softly, her eyes locked with her sister's as she broke away from her boyfriends embrace. She took up the quill, signing with a flourish with her eyes closed as the tips of her fingers as well split open, her blood drying on the parchment. The page split into three identical copies, each folding, tying with a black ribbon which appeared from nowhere and a green seal sealing each shut.  
  
A copy each tucked itself away into each sister's pocket, the last copy hovering in the air in front of Katie's face as the raven feathered eagle soared through the air and sat itself on her arm, once again digging in it's claws, drawing blood as he tried to stay on.  
  
Oliver watched with narrowed eyes as Katie took the letter, tying it to the eagle's leg silently before letting it fly away, Draco pulling Kelly into his embrace tightly.  
  
"I don't see how you can just let that happen so easily…" Oliver murmured to Katie as she passed him to pick up her things and place them in her bag.  
  
"I do because I've expected it all my life, and because I love you…" she murmured back, slinging her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Come with us…we're going back to your common room…it'll be safer there…" Draco invited.  
  
"We need to talk about things…" Kelly nodded.  
  
Katie wound her fingers around Oliver's.  
  
"Come and we'll explain things to you…" Katie offered quietly, knowing Oliver didn't quite understand the Slytherin and Williams traditions.  
  
He nodded, gathering his own things before joining the three, all with the same look in their eyes, making Oliver feel quite left out.  
  
"We'll explain everything…" Draco nodded, as Oliver joined Katie's side, linking his fingers with her's as she rested a heavy head on his shoulder, sucking on her own fingers from the cuts.  
  
"You'll be one of our family when we're done." Kelly murmured, licking her own blood, thinking what they had done to deserve this mess.  
  


'·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·' '·.·.·.·.·'

  
  
Sorry that it was such a short chapter, but we'll update soon, there won't be such a long wait this time, we promise!!!  
Hasn't the mood turned slightly darker, what do you think'll happen next?  
  
Whatcha think so far? Flame are welcome, and Reviews we beg you for!!! 


End file.
